New Girl
by Espeon14
Summary: Takes place at the start of the anime. Jamie Flame, a new girl who knows some people in Seigaku boys tennis club and hides a secret. Slight romance. DISCLAIMER : I do not own Prince of Tennis.
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

**Sorry, this is my first fic. No flames...please?**

* * *

A tomboyish looking girl with chocolate brown eyes ran towards her junior high school, Seishun Gakuen. _Dang it! _The girl thought to herself when she checked her watch, _I'm going to be late on my first day!_ She picked up speed and raced up to her class on the second floor, dodging the people in her way. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" said an angry second year that was surprised by the girl. "Sorry!" she said as she turned around the corner to her class.

She slowed down a bit to read the signs near the classroom doors. _Here it is_, she told herself as she took a deep breath before sliding open the door. She took a step in and accidently bumped into another girl. She had long brown hair tied in a braid. "S-sorry," she said, apologizing, "Are you okay?" The tomboyish girl nodded and asked, "I'm new here. What's your name?" "Ryuzaki Sakuno," she said before asking her the same thing. The girl tilted her head to the right before answering, "Jamie Flame. Just call me Jamie." Sakuno looked puzzled and asked, "You're not from Japan are you?"

Jamie was about to answer when the teacher came in. "Okay, class," she said, sitting down in her chair behind the teacher's table, "I'll be giving out forms for clubs. Please tick off the ones you want to join. Maximum 3 choices and you can only join one club." Murmurs broke out between the students.

* * *

**~~TIME SKIP~~ After school…**

Jamie was looking around the school grounds. She had changed into her sports pants. "Why is this school so big?" she grumbled to herself as she looked around for her destination. She soon spotted a tall pine tree. An idea formed in her mind. She walked up to the tree and examined its branches. "Yosh," she said as she started to climb the tree. She was agile so it was easy for her.

Once she reached the top, she looked around. "Much better," she said to herself, "Found it!" She pointed at the tennis courts near the school football field. Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew against her, making her lose her balance. "Yikes!" she exclaimed as she found herself in mid-air. Instinctively, she tucked her legs in and somersaulted. Her body hit the ground and she rolled for a few feet. She managed to get up properly and thought, _Note to self, be careful_. Jamie dusted herself and started walking towards the tennis courts.

She turned around a corner of a building and accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry," she said as she looked up to see the person she bumped into. It was a boy, probably a second year. He wore a green bandana and glared at her. "Pshh…" was all he said before walking past Jamie and to the water faucets.

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

_Pshh…?_

* * *

**Rate and Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Old friends

**Disclaimer: i do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

As I watched the boy pass me, I heard someone behind me say, "Oi!" I turned around and saw a tall boy with black hair holding a tennis racket. "Yo, freshman. I see you met Viper," he said, waving to me. I tilted my head and asked, "Viper?" The boy nodded and said as he rested his racket on his shoulder, "The scary guy with the bandana." I stared at him blankly.

"Scary?" The boy fell down anime style. He got up and said, "Well, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi." I nodded and said, "I'm Jamie Flame. Call me Jamie. Do you know where the tennis courts are?" Momoshiro gave me a questioning look but said, "Yup, turn right over there. Do you play tennis?" He pointed in a certain direction. I smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Momoshiro. And yes, I do play tennis." I started to run in the direction he showed me.

**~~MOMOSHIRO'S P.O.V~~**

Weird girl, thinking that Viper's not scary. I shook my head but then said out loud, stretching my right arm, "Yosh, I need to find Viper. I'm gonna beat him!"

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Jamie's eyes scanned the faces on the courts, searching for someone. "Where is he?" she muttered under her breath. "O-oi, Eiji!" someone said behind her, "Slow down!" Jamie turned around only to be smashed to the ground by a red headed boy. "NYA!" the boy exclaimed in horror, "Areyouokay?Yournothurt,areyou?I'msosorry!" I rubbed the back of my head, grinning. "It's good to see you to Eiji," I said, looking up at the redhead.

**~~OISHI'S P.O.V~~**

I ran to see whether the person my doubles partner crashed into was alright. "Hiya, Oishi!" the girl exclaimed, getting up. Eiji was staring at her wide-eyed, shock written all over his face. I know this girl, I know it…but who is she? The tomboyish girl raised her brow at me in a questioning manner. She grinned and said, "Seriously, Oishi? You forgot about me?" Eiji must have gotten over his shock because he was glomping her like he does with the regulars. "Jamie-neko's back!" he exclaimed as he had her in a headlock.

Then I realized who this person was. I looked at her smiling and said, "Sorry Jamie, I forgot. It was this year that you were to come to Seigaku? I thought it was next year." "If I came next year I wouldn't be able to see you guys, no?" she said smiling back.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Jamie smiled at the Golden Pair, but she was oblivious to the 10 or more fuming girls watching from the first floor. "Who does she think she is, spending time with Eiji and Oishi?" grumbled one of the girls, her hands balled into fists.

* * *

***shivers* Rabid fangirls...**

**Oi : Hey**


	3. Chapter 3 Search

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"Eiji…I…can't…breathe," Jamie managed to say as she tried to pry Eiji off of her. "Ah, sorry," the boy said, releasing her from the headlock. She rubbed her throat and said, "Thanks, Oishi, do you know where Tezuka is?" Oishi shook his head but said, "Maybe you can ask Fuji, Taka or Inui." She flinched at the last mentioned name. "Um… I'll ask Fuji," she said quickly, spotting the prodigy. Suddenly, she sneezed.

On the first floor, one of the girls said, "Look at that, girls. She's searching for Fuji next." "Why that she wolf!" exclaimed another girl. "Who knows her name? Let's blackmail her!"

"Fuji!" Jamie called out, as she ran towards him. The brown haired boy turned around and smiled. "Jamie, you're back," he said, ruffling the girl's hair. "Yup," she said, grinning at him, "I'm back." "Why did you call out to me?" he asked with a tinge of worry in his voice. Jamie caught it immediately and punched his arm lightly. "Fuji, I just want to know where Tezuka is," she said sighing, "You don't have to worry. I'm not a kid anymore." Fuji nodded, still frowning. "He's over there, monitoring the second years at the A block," he said, pointing to a crowded tennis court.

Jamie sweat dropped but thanked Fuji before going to the A block. She managed to squeeze past some students and saw what was happening.

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

Momoshiro, going against a freshman? I looked at the boy as he got ready to serve. He wore a red cap with a capital letter R on it. Ryoma Echizen, I realized as he shot his serve, which, instead of bouncing to the direction it was shot at, bounced past Momoshiro. "Twist serve," I heard him say. I grinned as I continued to watch the match. Then, when there was a chance ball, Momoshiro jumped up and smashed. "That Momo," I heard one of the second years say, "Using his Dunk Smash."

A bit later once the match ended, I looked around for Tezuka. I couldn't find him. "Aw… I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow," I whined, and then I saw Echizen being congratulated by some other freshmen. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sakuno and another girl. "Sorry girl, but your not getting Ryoma-sama!" she exclaimed, a vein popped on her forehead. "To-Tomo-chan," Sakuno said as she tried to calm her friend down. "I'm Jamie Flame and I have no interest in that guy," I explained, calming the girl down before I asked, "Who are the three guys over there?" "Oh, the guy with the green shirt is Horio, the short one is Kachirou and the last guy is Katsuo," Sakuno introduced, pointing at each one. I looked at her for awhile before asking, "Are you Ryuzaki sensei's granddaughter?"

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Sakuno was taken aback. No one has been able to guess that on their first try. "Y-yes," she answered, still surprised. Jamie smirked and said, "I got it from Tezuka."

* * *

**RATE AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4 Onigiri

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT**

**Sorry if the characters seem ooc**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"Tezuka b-buchou?" Sakuno stuttered, looking at Jamie with wide-eyes. Jamie smiled and said, "Oh, he's actually captain already? A bit slower than I thought though." Tomo looked confused. "Explain," she commanded, putting her hand out. "I came here and met the 3rd year regulars during primary school for an exchange program," she explained, still smiling.

But then her smile faded as she looked at her watch. "Shoot," she said as she started walking past the two first years, "I'm late. See you, guys!"

**~~TIME SKIP~~NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL**

Jamie sat up in one of the many trees in the Seigaku compound. She took a big bite from her onigiri, smearing some rice on her face in the process. "Yum," she said to herself as she swung her legs back and forth, "But I think I made too much…" She said looking at her bento box, which still had five more onigiris, wrapped in plastic foil. She looked around for someone to give one to.

Soon, she saw Kaidoh walking past the tree she was in. "Viper, catch!" she called out to the second year. She picked up one of the triangular onigiri and threw it at him. Kaidoh caught it with one of his hands easily right before it hit his face. He glared at where the onigiri came from, obviously not grateful for it. He walked up to the tree and said, "Pshh… Who's up there?" "Me!" Jamie said, jumping down from the branch she was on and landed in front of Kaidoh. He raised his brow and asked, "Who are you?" Jamie grinned at him. "Jamie Flame," she said. He hissed again and sat down below the tree. Jamie climbed back up to the branch.

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

She doesn't seem scared, not even fazed. I'm not used to this. Usually people run away from me or wilt when I glare at them. "Pshh…Aren't you scared of me?" I asked her. All she did was stare blankly at me. "What's there to be scared of?" she answered with a shrug. She leaned her back on the trunk of the tree and continued, "Your glare isn't that scary and you hissing just reminds me of a snake." She shook her head. "I still don't understand what Momo meant by 'Scary Viper'…" "Pshh… you met Momoshiro?" I asked her as I took a bite out of the onigiri she threw at me. I was surprised at the taste. Usually onigiris aren't salty but this one was. "What did you put in this?" "Mayonnaise," she replied frankly, "And yes I met Momo."

Then a voice in front of me said, "Saaa… Kaidoh, who were talking to?" I turned my head to face the prodigy. Fuji sempai was standing right in front of me with…Tezuka buchou? "Buchou!" I said standing up straight. Before either one of my sempais could say something, I heard Jamie say, "Tezuka!"

* * *

**Rate And Review Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

"Tezuka!" I shouted as I pounced on him. I hugged him tightly. He pat my head and said, "Hey, Jamie." I think Kaidoh, who was standing behind me, was either shocked, surprised or confused. I let Tezuka go and looked up at him. He was still brown haired but wore a frown now. "It's nice to know you're back, Jamie," he said as he pushed his glasses up. I nodded, still smiling.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

They were oblivious to what was happening on the first floor. "I know who she is," one of the fan girls said, pointing at Jamie, "She's Jamie Flame, first year." "Okay, gals," another girl said, "We know her name, let's dig up her info." The rest of the girls nodded and started smirking and saying stuff like, "Oh, get ready, Jamie Flame…"

Jamie suddenly sneezed as she was following her three sempais to the tennis courts. "Saaa… I think someone's talking about you, Jamie," Fuji said, smiling as usual. Jamie nodded in agreement. When they reached the courts, Tezuka said, "You're not allowed to use the courts during club hours, Jamie. Wait until after school." "Mou," Jamie said, pouting, "But then I won't have anyone to play with…" "Cheer for us then," Fuji suggested, which lightened her mood. "Okay!" Jamie exclaimed, suddenly cheerful. A bit later, she cheered for the few people she knew.

Then one of the sempais named Arai came up to her. "Hey, first year," he said, commandingly, "Be respectful and call us sempai." Jamie glared at him. "And agree that I am below you? Never," she scoffed. Arai glared at her but she wasn't fazed. "Why you…" he said as he raised his racket to hit her. He swung at her left arm before anyone could ask him to stop. Everyone around them braced themselves for the girl to be screaming in pain but it didn't happen. Jamie had caught the racket with her right hand, right before it hit her. She squeezed the racket until her hand started bleeding. "Rackets aren't for hurting people," she said, furiously as she looked up at the surprised second year. Her brown eyes reflected her anger as she glared at him.

Kaidoh placed his hand on her right arm. "Jamie, let…go," he said, slowly, looking at the first year as she glared at the scared boy. Her grip loosened as she looked away from the fleeing Arai. Her hand was bloody. "Jamie!" Eiji said when he came towards her, "What did you do, Nya?!" She waved her left hand dismissively and said, "It's nothing, Eiji. I just lost my temper." Kaidoh hissed and lifted up her bloody right hand and showed it to Eiji. Eiji looked at it, wide-eyed. He grabbed her left wrist and dragged her off. Kaidoh followed because his opponent was Arai, but seems like he won't have his match.

Eiji dragged her to the infirmary and called the nurse. The nurse bandaged the wound after she applied some antibiotic. Jamie came out with her right hand bandaged. "Jamie, you should be happy I didn't tell Tezuka or the rest," Eiji said, strictly.


	6. Chapter 6 Disappearance

**Hi ya, sorry if the characters are ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PoT**

* * *

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

I was surprised at how strict Eiji sempai was. I've never seen him like that. "I am," Jamie replied to him smiling sweetly. Eiji sempai sort of melted. He suddenly turned cheerful and glomped her. "Jamie-neko, you're just so cute!" he said holding her in a headlock. "E-Eiji sempai!" I heard her protest, "Not here and I'm not cute!" "There's a 87% chance that Jamie would enter Seigaku this year," I heard different voice say behind me. I turned around and came face to face with…

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

A boy with square, oblique glasses and black hair stood behind Kaidoh. "Inui sempai," Kaidoh greeted the third year. "Ah! Inui!" Jamie exclaimed as she hid behind Eiji. Kaidoh raised his brow at the girl. Eiji gave him a wry smile and said, "You don't want to know." "There was a 94% chance you would do this," Inui said, pushing his glasses up as he wore a frown, "I promise I shall not let you try my juice unless for training purposes." Jamie slowly stepped from behind Eiji and nodded her head.

The next few days, Jamie kept going to the boys tennis club to cheer for her friends but in class she was kind of a loner. She just sat there, writing away on a piece of paper with a mechanical pencil. Sometimes she would be bullied by some of the more 'popular' girls or teased by the boys but she kept her cool. But on the day the tennis club was going to choose the regulars, she didn't show up. "Kaidoh, have you seen Jamie?" Eiji asked the always-hissing boy. Kaidoh shook his head and said, "Pshh… Why ask me?" Eiji just shrugged and motioned for him to look around. Kaidoh saw that he and Eiji were the only ones left in the locker rooms. Later, Tezuka and Fuji were playing like usual, unfazed by their friend's disappearance. The rest of Jamie's childhood friends did the same. Momoshiro was surprised and Echizen couldn't care less. Kaidoh was…well, he didn't show any expression than his usual.

At the end of the day, they had decided on the regulars. "I will now call out the names of the regulars," Tezuka said in front of the club. He cleared his voice. "Oishi. Eiji. Takashi. Echizen. Fuji. Kaidoh. Momoshiro and me." The eight new regulars were congratulated by the whole club. "Congratulations, Ryoma-kun," a voice said behind them. "Ryuzaki-san," the super first year greeted. "Nya!" Eiji suddenly exclaimed, "Maybe Sakuno-chan knows where Jamie-neko is!" Sakuno was taken aback and said, "She didn't come here?" Eiji gaped at her, Fuji frowned and Momo furrowed his brows. "Can you explain, Ryuzaki?" Echizen asked on behalf of his sempais. Sakuno nodded and said, "Well, it started with some talk in class…"

* * *

**R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Rumours

**So sorry if characters are ooc**

**I don't own PoT**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"Well, it started with some talk in class…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Look, girls," one of the girls behind Sakuno said, "It's the loner." Jamie walked into the classroom and went to her seat. "Hey, I heard she's a monster," another girl whispered, "That's why she got kicked out of her last school." "Really?" "No wonder she's a loner." The girl nodded and said louder this time, looking at Jamie, "HEY, MONSTER! GET OUT OF OUR SCHOOL!" The girls around her snickered. _

_ The boys behind the girls discussed out loud, "Hey, doesn't she visit the boys tennis club often?" "Yup." "I think it's weird that they let a monster watch them." "Yeah, bunch of weirdoes." Jamie rose from her seat, steaming._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"…I was sure Jamie would punch one of them but she just walked out of the classroom," Sakuno said, putting her fingers together. They all stood there in silence for a while before Fuji said, sighing, "Just like Jamie." "Yup," Oishi said, nodding. "D-did something like this happen before?" Sakuno asked, looking at her sempais. They all silently nodded their response.

In the evening, Kaidoh was jogging around the area as he usually did. _Where could she be?_ He asked himself as he jogged past the school. Then, he heard a sound he knew all too well. He heard someone playing tennis at the school courts. _Who would be up this late?_ He wondered as he walked towards the tennis courts. The balls were hit continuously at the net. As he walked closer, he could see the person playing. The person's back was faced at him so he couldn't exactly guess who it was.

The person raised his/her racket and hit the last tennis ball. It flew faster than Kaidoh could see. It was stuck in the net, burnt. The person turned to look at him. "Jamie…"

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I already knew he was there. I just…just didn't want him to see me like this. I was a wreck. I looked back at him and smiled. He just stared at me. I used to act in plays so my acting skills help. I hate it when people pity or worry about me. I'll feel guilty for their worry so I usually avoided being emotionally attached with someone but in this case, I couldn't help myself.

I forced a smile and said to him, bubbly, "Hi Kaidoh! Who got into the regulars today?" No one, not Fuji, Tezuka or even my brother can see through my act.

* * *

**Review please? **


	8. Chapter 8 Truth

**I'm sorry! the characters are so ooc!**

**I don't own PoT - Disclaimer**

* * *

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

I'm confused. She's acting so happy but her eyes said differently. The eyes reflected her sadness. But she still smiled bravely. That's idiotic. She's keeping all her feelings pent up… "Stop that act," I said a little too harshly. She was taken aback. "And tell me the truth."

**~~JAMIE P.O.V~~**

Kaidoh's the first person to see through my act. I felt like something lifted the enormous weight off my shoulders. My smile lopsided as I said, "You saw through my act." I gave him a small smile. Maybe…Just maybe… I could let my guard down around him… "Why weren't you here at practice?" he asked, glaring at me. "I was there," I answered, "Just hidden." "Why?"

I sighed and asked him, "Have you heard the rumors?" He slowly nodded. I sat down on a bench and looked up into the sky as I said, "Well, it's true." He raised his brow at me as he asked, "The rumor that you're a monster or that we're weirdoes." I forced a laugh and said, "The first one." But what he said next completely surprised me.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"Prove it," Kaidoh said, crossing his arms. Jamie blinked blankly at him and said, just above a whisper, "What?" Kaidoh leaned against a tree as he repeated, "Pshh… I said, prove it. That you're a monster." Sadness crossed her face. She managed to force a smile and said, "Sure, but you can run away later if you want." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why would I run away?" "You'll see."

She closed her eyes, knowing Kaidoh was watching intently. She opened her eyes in a snap. Her eyes were no longer dark chocolate brown but gleaming yellow. Two red, green wings sprouted from her back and a tail grew. Kaidoh eyes widened. Now he understood, she was half dragon. That's why she said he could run if he wanted. "I'm half dragon and can borrow powers and understand animal talk," she explained, staring at him with her gleaming yellow eyes, "You can run, you know." Kaidoh snapped out of his trance and said, "Pshh… No point in doing that."

Jamie stared at him in confusion. "Why?" she asked, puzzled, "Everyone runs away from me…" Kaidoh didn't look at her as he said, "One, you're not scary and two, the Jamie I know is way too kind to be a monster. Not a bad one anyways." Jamie's eyes soften as she said, "Thanks." "For what?" "For not running away," she said, "You're the first person in, what, 6 years now?" She gave him a genuine smile before saying quietly, "See you…" Kaidoh turned to look at her but she was gone.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about this by reviewing! Very much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9 Return

**I don't own PoT...sadly.**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~TIME SKIP~~THE NEXT DAY…**

Tezuka called the new regulars into the clubhouse, including Inui. "What's this all about, buchou?" Momoshiro asked their stoic captain. The 3rd years exchanged glances before Oishi said, "It's about Jamie." "Eh?" "Yup," said Eiji, looking slightly worried. Kaidoh wondered about what they were talking about. "Kaidoh," Inui said as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "You explain."

"Eh?!" Momoshiro exclaimed, surprise written all over his face, "What does Viper have to do with all of this?!" "Pshh… what are you talking about, Inui sempai?" Kaidoh questioned his sempai. "I think you know very well what I'm talking about," he said. Fuji continued for their data master, "Yesterday evening, at the courts."

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

How did they find out? No one was with her at the courts… Then, as if reading my mind, Oishi sempai explained, "Inui has cameras around the court, in case someone outside the school is using them. However, they don't record sounds. Please tell us, Kaidoh." Great, now I'll have to decide on whether to tell them or not. After a few minutes of silence, I finally decided that I should tell them so I said, "I was jogging as usual, when I heard someone playing in the courts. I went to check it out and found Jamie there."

The third years were somewhat satisfied with my answer but peach-head (A/n: Momoshiro) and Echizen were confused. Suddenly, the clubroom door swung all looked at who was at the door. "Jamie-neko, Nya!" Eiji sempai suddenly exclaimed. There Jamie stood, putting on her 'I'm alright' act. Seriously though, how could anyone fall for that act? She smiled and said, "Sorry about worrying you guys. I had a project to finish." Yeah right. White lie, I'm sure.

Then, out of the blue, Echizen asked her, "Jamie-san, are you really a monster?" I looked back at Jamie, only to see that she was ready for this. She glanced at me for a moment. Her eyes telling me that she was going to take the risk. She closed her eyes. The same thing happened, her eyes turn gleaming yellow and her wings and tail grew. "Does that answer your question, Echizen?" she asked, putting one hand on her hip as she stared at the first year.

To my surprise, Echizen couldn't care less as he nodded. Peach-head looked shocked but the 3rd years just looked on. She transformed back and said, "I still need to finish my project and my teacher is giving us a lot of homework so I won't be visiting a lot, okay?" The third years and I nodded, like I said, Echizen couldn't care less and peach-head was still in a state of shock. A bit later, I was waiting for my next match. I leaned against a pine tree when an onigiri dropped onto my head…

* * *

**I'm sorry if the characters seem ooc. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10 Telepathy

**Disclaimer- I don't own PoT**

_**Jamie using** **telepathy**_

_The Person's P.o.v thinking_

* * *

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

I rubbed my head as I glared at the onigiri that was dropped on my head. I looked up and said, "This is where you hide?" Jamie was perched upon one of the tree's many branches. I guess she was using a bird's power to do that. She smiled at me as she answered, "Yup!" I looked at the courts and sort of whispered to myself, "Why did you lie to the rest?" Then a familiar voice entered my head, _**Eh, so you noticed.**__What in the world?_ _**It's me, Jamie.**_ _Wha? How?_ _**Blame my brother, he spilled some chemicals on me, giving me an ability he calls Telepathy.**__Oh._ I heard her giggle above me. _**I'm surprised you don't hiss when you think. **_I let a small hiss escape my lips. I heard another second year calling my name. _See you._

A bit after my match, I heard Jamie's voice in my head again. _**Good match.**__Thanks?_ It all went silent for a moment before she said, _**Listen, don't talk to me anymore, okay?**__ Wha? __**I know but I have a reason for this. **__And what is that? __**If your parents find out they'll probably want me out of this school…**_ It went silent again. _**Bye…**_

At home, I sat at the dinner table. My brother Korro was talking to mother while father was reading the newspaper. "Umm… Okasan," I said, hesitantly. My mother looked at me questioningly as she asked, "Yes, what is it, Kaoru-chan?" Korro looked at me too. "Umm… What if I told you one of my friends is a monster?" Mother looked at me, puzzled. "Depends, good or bad?" "Good?" Korro suddenly asked me, "Who is it, Aniki?" "Ah, sorry Korro. I promised that person I wouldn't tell." Then mother set the table and as she did so she said, "If good then it's fine." With that we all ate in silence.

The next day, I was pulled aside by Eiji sempai. "Pshh… Eiji sempai, what are you-" He shushed me and said, "Kaidoh, I know you know something. Please tell me." I looked at the 3rd year, his eyes full of worry.

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I saw everything. It hurt me to see Eiji so worried, so I decided on something. I jumped, okay, more like pounced, on him from behind. They were in the forest so it was okay. "NYA!" he exclaimed when he fell down to the ground due to extra weight. "Eiji!" I said smiling at the redhead. Kaidoh seemed to be waiting patiently so that I could explain myself. "Nya! Where have you been?" "I thought I told you about my project?" I could see Kaidoh frown behind Eiji as I said that. "Jamie," the second year said after an exasperated sigh, "Tell them the truth." Eiji looked at me with a confused expression. I sighed. "Eiji, I'll tell you guys the truth in the clubroom…"

* * *

**Okasan = Mother**

**Aniki= Older Brother**

**Review pls!**


	11. Chapter 11 Telling the Regulars

**Hi! new Chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PoT**

_**Jamie telepathy-talking**_

_Pov's thoughts  
_

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~IN CLUBROOM…**

I stood awkwardly in the clubroom. Kaidoh and Eiji went to get the regulars. I sat down on the bench and sighed. How was I suppose to tell them? Just then, the door opened and the regulars entered. "Jamie-neko," Eiji said, looking down at me. Okay, I admit, I'm short. "Can you tell us the truth now?" I sighed and slunked down into my seat.

"I…lied to you guys about my project," I started. I looked at their expressions but to my surprise, they looked like they saw this coming. "We heard from Sakuno," Echizen said, as cocky as ever, "You really are Mada Mada Dane." "No need to tell me that, Sherlock," I said, slight humor returning to me, "And I've been avoiding all of you. The whole club." "Why?" Oishi asked, worriedly. That Oishi, ever the worrywart. "I guess you've heard from Sakuno about what the guys in my class said." They all nodded, listening intently now. I sighed and continued, "Well, that's the whole reason I've been avoiding you. I didn't want to bring down the good name you worked hard for…"

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

All because of our title? Seriously? Jamie's way too…thoughtful. She needs to think about what she wants. Then, me and the rest of the regulars sighed in unison. We looked at each other in confusion and surprise. And then, Jamie started to laugh. Really hard. "S-sorry," she apologized, still laughing. The 3rd years smiled slightly before Fuji said, "Jamie, our reputation won't be destroyed. Not by you." She controlled herself and said, her brows furrowed, "B-but the rest of them. They already know. They chased me away from here." She turned to look at Momoshiro and Echizen. "You guys must be confused." Momo shook his head and said, "The sempais explained it to us." Tezuka frowned when this particular piece of information. Jamie must have noticed this because she said, "Tezuka, it's not their fault. I…have to go now."

She stood up and made her way to the door. "Bye," she said, waving to us as she exited. _**See you**_, I heard a familiar voice in my head say. _Jamie.__**Hmm?**_ _You can come back to us, you know, we're your friends._ I could have sworn I could feel her smirking. _**You know, for a guy rumoured to be scary? That was…sappy.**_ I frowned and hissed. _Shut your trap._

"Jamie telepathy-talking to you?" Fuji-sempai asked me, smiling. I looked at sempai with masked surprise. Inui-sempai said, "There was a 3% chance that she would tell you. The last person she told about this and doesn't mind is Tezuka." "Pshh…Primary one?" I asked, raising my brow questioningly. An awkward silence covered us. Momo and Echizen already went out to have matches. Eiji-sempai looked at me and asked, "How did you know? Did she tell you?" I shrugged and said, "Pshh…Sort of, she said it was 6 years since anyone wasn't afraid of her." Fuji-sempai nodded.

* * *

**Pls Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Troubled Evening

**I Don't Own PoT. Sorry, i'm trying to update as much as i can.**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I was walking towards the courts since it was after the club hours when I remembered something that happened today that made me smile. I kept replaying those words that Kaidoh telepathy-talked to me, _You can come back to us, you know, we're your friends._ It was amazing to hear Kaidoh of all people to say something so sappy. I laughed at the thought. My laughter came to an abrupt halt when I heard voices in at the courts. Sure, I was about two blocks away from the courts but I love borrowing dog's hearing powers and it kinda stuck.

"Hey, do you have the knife?" I heard a male voice hiss. I felt anger swell up in me. A thousand questions rushed threw my head. Who is this person talking to? Why is he at the courts? Why does he need a knife? "Yup, you sure you want to do this?" another voice whispered. Male voice. "Yes, of course. The tennis club has ruined our club's reputation and that monster goes and visits them, all the more reason to do this." I ran towards the courts silently, hey it helps when you have animal powers. I quickly climbed up a tree near the courts so I can see what's happening.

I saw two boys, two I recognized. They were from the football club. I know them because I went to tryout for it. Even though I out preformed the regulars of that club, they kicked me out saying that girls can't, shouldn't, play football. Sexists, I tell you. I tuned back into their conversation. "They have no skill. They shouldn't even be a club." "Yeah, and their captain is nothing special. Probably crap." That did it.

My eyes turned yellow and I went through my transformation, rustling some leaves as I did so. "Hey, did you hear something?" the guy who was badmouthing Tezuka asked. The other guy was cutting up the tennis nets as he answered, "No, why-AHH!" He screamed as I jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of him. My eyes reflected my anger as I said with venom in my voice, "I don't mind if you badmouth me but never **ever **badmouth my friends." The other boy ran away but the boy I apprehended got over his initial shock and grabbed his army knife.

"So, monster. Sticking up for your friends?" the boy sneered, "I doubt they consider you as good." I felt sharp pain in my chest. Maybe some but I have friends. He tried to stab me which I dodged direct damage by turning to my side but I couldn't say the same for my wings. The knife stuck through one of my wings, my right one. As blood trickled down to the floor, the boy fled. I pulled the knife out of my wing and dropped it on the floor. I grabbed my hurt wing with my left hand and ran away.

* * *

**I don't know why but I feel like clearing stuff up about Jamie before i follow the anime, K?**

**Review pls**


	13. Chapter 13 Consoling the dragon

**I don't own PoT. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~~THE NEXT DAY~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Tezuka called all of the club members into the clubroom. "What's wrong, buchou?" one of the second years asked. "Inui," Tezuka said, looking at him. Inui nodded and started playing something one the TV there. They saw all of what happened yesterday when they were gone, but Inui only showed them the video, not the soundtrack. Once the video finished, one of the 2nd years said, "Hah! She is a monster! That guy did something to hurt her!"

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

I wanted to hit that guy on the head, there and then. "Ah, but you should hear what angered her," Fuji sempai said with his usual smile. Inui nodded and replayed the video with the soundtrack. Then there was that one part I felt frustration swell up in me. _So monster, sticking up for your friends? I doubt they consider you good._ I stormed outside to release my frustration, slamming the door shut as I did so. Once I got outside, I felt more relaxed.

I walked over to a tree overlooking the courts and sat down below it. Suddenly, I felt drops of water land on my cheek. "Maybe that guy's right. Maybe none of them consider me as good," I heard a familiar voice say. Jamie, I'm sure. I heard a bird chirp consolingly, I think. "I'm fine, Robin. I already stopped the bleeding and it'll heal by tomorrow." These weren't water droplets, I realized, but tears. "But, I doubt I'll show myself to anyone from the club anytime soon." "Pshh…you already have," I said, still looking at the courts.

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

"AHH!" I screamed as I fell out of the tree. "Don't scare me like that, Kaidoh!" I said, rubbing the back of my neck as I stood in front of him. I was still in dragon form. I frowned and asked, "How long have you been here?" He got up, pushed his hands into his pockets and said, "Since the part you said, 'Maybe that guy's right.'" "He is isn't he?" I asked, smiling bravely even though tears threatened to spill. I closed my eyes and waited for him to agree.

But then, he hit my head and said, "Idiot." "Itai!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head, glaring at him, "What do you mean by 'idiot'?!" Kaidoh hissed and said, "Pshh…That guy was far from right." "Huh?" Kaidoh sat down again and said, "Inui sempai is showing the whole club about yesterday's events. Pshh…Including soundtrack." I smiled slightly and said, "I'm not surprised." We stood there in silence for a few minutes before he got up. He walked past me and as he did he said, " Pshh…Get your racket. We're going to have a match."

* * *

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14 Jamie vs Kaidoh

**I don't own PoT**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I could hardly believe what he asked for. "But I can't transform back until tomorrow," I pointed out as my tail swished behind me. Kaidoh looked back and said, "Pshh…Half of the school knows what you are. What's the harm?" Eh, good point. "I need to grab my racket," I said, "Wait here." I climbed up the tree and found my racket. I hid it so I won't get caught. It was lime green and white. I held my racket as I made my way to the court. "Smooth or rough?" Kaidoh asked, one hand on his racket. "Rough."

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Kaidoh spin his racket and waited for it to stop. It landed on rough. "Pshh… Your serve," he said to the half dragon opposite him. Jamie nodded. They took their positions and as they did so, Jamie said, "Don't expect me to be a push-over." Kaidoh hissed. "I wasn't."

Jamie did a normal serve and Kaidoh returned it with ease. But with every exchange, the ball seemed to get heavier and heavier to Kaidoh. Jamie, however, was having no problem with it. Kaidoh kept hitting the tennis balls to the corners, forcing Jamie to run for it. For a few minutes, no one had a point but it changed faster than the eye can blink. Kaidoh hit one ball at the right corner whilst Jamie was at the left. Jamie ran for it, stretching as far as she could in hopes of reaching it, but when it passed her racket she used her hand and propelled herself towards the ball. Mid-air, she hit it, successfully earning herself a point. "Lucky," she said as she dusted herself.

The match kept going for about half an hour before it ended. 7-6. That was the score. Jamie lost, just by an inch. She stood there, smiling, even though she was drenched in sweat. "Pshh…Why didn't you go all out?" Kaidoh asked her, scowling. The rest of the club members surrounded the court. They watched most of it. Jamie must have noticed them because she said, "Because I would hurt someone. Sorry for using the court without your permission, guys."

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

I doubt she was using even 70% of her full strength. She gave me a genuine smile before climbing over the fence and disappearing into the trees. I bet the members were confused. Then buchou said, "Okay guys, go back to practicing!" Eiji sempai and Fuji sempai were complementing me about my match with Jamie. Seriously though, I don't get why…

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15 Surprise, Surprise

**Yay! Chapter 15! i don't own PoT**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~NEXT DAY~~**

Today I felt like telepathy talking so I asked, setting my thoughts in motion, _**Oi, anyone can talk to me?**_ Since only my close friends can hear me, I waited before I heard a voice in my head say, _Saaa…Hi Jamie._ _**Fuji!**_ Happiness swelled up in me. We chatted for a while before Fuji said, _Jamie, come over to the courts today.__**Eh, but…**__I have a surprise._Surprises being my weak point I replied, _**Fine.**_

After school, I walked towards the courts. There was an awkward atmosphere covering that place. I felt a little freaked out about it. Then, I saw Fuji. He was talking to one of the 3rd years that froze at the sight of me. "Hi Fuji!" I chirped happily, "What's the surprise?" He chuckled and said, "You'll see." Since I didn't get what he meant, I just overlooked the practices.

Suddenly, I heard someone yelp in pain. I turned my head towards the sound, wearing a concerned expression. One of the 2nd years had gotten stabbed by a sharp twig. Swiftly, I ran towards the boy. I knelt down beside him and looked at his wound. The twig was still stuck in the boy's leg but he was paralyzed with fear at the sight of me. "Brace yourself," I muttered, darkly, "This is going to hurt." I pulled the twig out fast, so that there weren't any splinters. The boy screamed in pain. I looked at the wound again. It wasn't as deep as I thought, about 1 cm. "Robin," I said to the bird beside me, "Go and grab the usual plants. And my medicine pack." I turned to the 2nd year beside the guy who got hurt and said, "Get cold water. Don't spill it." When Robin and the second year got back, I thanked them and quickly started to aid the boy. I washed the wound. I took some moss and cotton, mainly to stop the bleeding. After the bleeding stopped, I wrapped it with some bandage. While I was doing this, I noticed three figures around me, other than Robin and the second year. It was Ryuzaki-sensei, Oishi and Tezuka. "Hi, Ryuzaki-sensei!" I greeted the teacher, happily, "He'll be fine. It wasn't as deep as I thought, only about 1 cm."

Ryuzaki-sensei looked at me and said, "Welcome back, Jamie." I smiled at her and nodded. Then, Tezuka suddenly said, "Jamie, go and see Inui at court A." I looked at him questioningly before doing as I was told. When, I reached court A I saw the rest of the regulars. "EH?" Momo said in surprise, "Inui-sempai, Jamie's going to be the one practicing with us?!" I looked at them wide eyed. What in the world…

* * *

**Man, Jamie has a lot of split personalities...**


	16. Chapter 16 Inui's Special Juice

**Hi! I do not own PoT! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"I…I wasn't told about this," Jamie said, confused. "You have to," Inui said, pushing his glasses up, "Or else…" Jamie quickly paled and hid behind the closest person to her, which was Taka-san. Soon, they were told what to do and started. They all wore 1 kg power ankles and had to hit the color-coded tennis balls to the same colored cone. First up were Eiji and Echizen. But when Eiji lost his concentration and missed, Inui said, "Oh, I forgot to mention that those who make errors will have to drink Inui's special vegetable juice." He held up a cup of…green liquid? "E-eh?" Eiji said, eyeing the liquid, "What is that?" "Food, don't worry," Inui said, smiling evilly. Eiji hesitantly took the cup and drank it in one gulp.

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

We just watched him drink it. And then, once he was done he dropped the cup and ran off to the water fountains, shouting for water. As we stood there stunned, Ryuzaki sensei served, catching Echizen off guard. Inui sempai gave him the cup of _juice_ and the same events happened. Then Ryuzaki-sensei called out to the next two, Oishi-sempai and Kawamura-sempai. But soon, Oishi sempai stumbled and Inui gave him his juice. During this time, I saw Jamie pale. She was hiding behind Fuji-sempai, who was still smiling. Kawamura-sempai was shaking from head to toe. But when Fuji-sempai gave him his racket, his personality changed. Accidently, he made a mistake. Then as he ran off, I heard Jamie say, "There's no chance of getting out of this. In the end you'll have to make a mistake."

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I gulped and held my breath each time one of them went up. Momoshiro missed the cone and the soon went running. Then Kaidoh read the colors wrong and the same thing happened. The scariest part was when Fuji deliberately made a mistake to drink that juice. I sweat dropped as I watched him drink it and as he said, "Wow, it's really good! I recommend it." Then, it was my turn and Tezuka's. I looked at my opponent. Great, it was Inui. I managed to hit almost every ball but I stumbled and missed the last one. "Shoot," I muttered through my gritted teeth. I took the cup and drank it whole. I made a face and ran to get my water bottle. After finishing my water, I said, "Ah, better."

A bit later, Inui was talking about how to improve. "And Jamie, stop holding back," I heard him say, "Now, let's add one more block of weight." "Five is fine," Echizen suddenly said, "That's the same as you isn't it?" "We'll have to in the end anyways," Momoshiro pointed out. Inui went on and said, "But for regulars, up to ten weights." Everyone got mad at him and started hitting him with his tennis balls. I watched from a distance. I chuckled to myself as I undid my power ankles. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, I thought as I took out the fifteen blocks of weight I sneaked on and placed them back. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Inui's juice is scary...**


	17. Chapter 17 Scar

**Neh, 17th chapter! Have it!**

**I Do not own PoT**

* * *

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

Jamie disappeared right after we started raging at Inui. The next day, I saw her hanging about the courts. Funny, I thought she wouldn't show up her anymore, or at least hide herself. I finished of my opponent and went over to talk to her on my way to the clubroom. "Pshh…I thought you wouldn't come here?" Jamie, who was staring intently at Tezuka-buchou's match, turned to look at me and gave me a wry smile. "Not my idea," she said, returning her focus to the match, "Eiji dragged me here and was being overprotective." I raised my brow and said, "Pshh…Eiji-sempai overprotective?" Jamie nodded and started explaining, "Yeah, he was angry at some boys in my class who tease me. Calmed him down though." "Why?" Jamie sighed but said, now turning to look at me, "Cause he thinks of me as a younger sister ever since I saved his sister, Tama." I gave her a questioning look. She smiled ever so slightly and said, "It happened when I came here for the exchange program six years ago."

_**Flashback NORMAL P.O.V**_

_ A seven-year-old Jamie was walking back beside Eiji and Oishi. Suddenly, Jamie heard a scream. Eiji and Oishi couldn't though. Swiftly, she sprinted to towards the scream. Once she reached there, she saw a small girl with blazing red hair and bright blue orbs that were clouded with fear, surrounded by drunk men about their 20s. Without thinking, Jamie jumped in front of the girl and transformed into her dragon form. She snarled at them. 2 out of the three men ran at the sight of her but one of them took out a knife and tried to stab her. Jamie dodged it but ends up damaging her left arm. She shot a fireball at the man's feet forcing him to run away in pain._

_**Flashback end **_

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

I sighed and thought to myself, how am I not surprised? "Later, Eiji went to his sister's side who wasn't terrified, actually," she said, unconsciously rubbing her left arm, "And that's how I got this scar." She pulled up her left sleeve and turned to show me since I was standing on her right. It was a long rough line, her scar was darker that the rest of her skin. She covered it with her sleeve again and said, "Anyways, is a tournament coming up?" I nodded and hissed. She gave me a small smile and said, "I'll come see then. Good luck."

* * *

**Somehow, i like making it so that Jamie has scars...**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Seigaku vs Gyokurin

**Hello, hello. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

I saw Jamie around the courts for a few weeks and every time I ask why, she would always say that one of the third years dragged her. Then, at the regional tournament, I bumped into her…literally.

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

Gah! It's the regional tournament and I still can't find the court Seigaku's playing at! I ran around until I bumped into someone at a corner. "Sorry!" I said automatically, looking up. I took a retake. "Kaidoh!" Kaidoh looked at me, offering a hand. I took it, flashing him a grateful smile. He hauled me up onto my feet and said, " Pshh…What are you doing, running around?" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and said, "Got lost." He raised a brow at me but led me to the court anyway. I looked at the empty court and asked, "Are we early?" Kaidoh hissed and nodded.

A bit later, when most of the members were here, I asked, "Why is it that when I'm here, there's an awkward atmosphere? I miss how easygoing it was before…" Kaidoh, still frowning, turned towards me and said, "They feel guilty." I looked at him and tilted my head questioningly but he couldn't answer me cause the referee called the regulars onto the court. When I heard Echizen and Momo's names called out for doubles, I almost fell over. I highly doubt that's gonna go well.

Later, I was surprised by the two most unlikely doubles players' victory. They actually played singles in a doubles match…[Cue Sweatdrop] They really are weird. The Golden Pair won 6-0. I looked at my watch. I set the timer for Oishi and Eiji's game. Under 5 minutes. Kaidoh won six zero against a guy who lost all his confidence. I didn't even have to cheer. I unwrapped a strawberry yogurt lollipop and placed it in my mouth. Taka looked like a nervous wreck when he came out but instantly changed after he was given his racket. Gosh, I don't think I even need to say it, he won six zero. Same with Fuji's match.

If all the matches are boring, I think I'll just eat my lollipop. Then, I heard cheers from another court. "Game and Match, Kakinoki!" the referee announced. But then, later, Kakinoki was defeated by Fudomine. Fudomine…I know someone from that school. Maybe she's here?

* * *

**I feel like eating a lollipop now...**


	19. Chapter 19 Against Fudomine Part 1

**Enjoy! i do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

The rest of the matches ended fast. I was already eating my third lollipop. Inui was talking about the players. "Their captain, Tachibana Kippei," Inui said, looking at the regulars. "I know him," I blurted out. Fuji looked at me and asked, "Saaa…Jamie, how do you know him?" I kicked a pebble around and said, "He's my pen pal's older brother." Fuji nodded. I glanced at Kaidoh. I was still wondering about what he said just now. What did he mean by they feel guilty? A bit later, it was the final match. First up was Taka and Fuji for doubles 2.

Ann did say that Fudomine should not be taken lightly and so I told Kaidoh at the bench. "These guys are stronger than anyone could expect them to be," I told him, still eating my lollipop, "I'll tell you about the incident later." Kaidoh gave me a questioning look before redirecting his attention to the game. I watched the game intently, smiling at the Fudomine regulars shocked expression when Fuji used the **Tsubame Gaeshi**, a shot where as the ball doesn't bounce. But one of Fudomine's players unleashes a strong move, which he call Hadokyu. The player aimed straight at Fuji. My eyes widened with horror. There's no way Fuji can return that. Taka got in the tennis ball's way and returned it. I could hear their conversation. "Taka-san," Fuji said, grabbing his wrist with his sapphire blue eyes open, "You hurt your wrist." "Ah, no, Fuji. I can still play!" Fuji's grip on his wrist tightened. "Itai itai!" "Referee, we forfeit," Fuji said, closing his eyes.

**~~EIJI'S P.O.V~~**

I looked back to see Jamie. Her eyes were full of fear and concern. I hate it when she's like that. She's always so bubbly, happy, even though she was faking it she still shows a bit of her genuine emotions. But what I can't understand is why Jamie tells Kaidoh all this stuff and…hey, how did the rumors start?

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I watched as Ryuzaki sensei brought Taka and the guy who used Hadokyu, Ishida or something, to the hospital. The golden pair as always was our doubles savior. Next was Kaidoh's match. He almost hit Kamio, I think that was his name, at the start of the match, putting Tezuka in an uncomfortable situation. But, when Kaidoh's snake shot didn't have any effect on Fudomine's speed ace, I began to worry. I started cheering Kaidoh on and soon was joined by the other members. Kamio's shot was considered impossible to return but Kaidoh pulls it off and performs an around the net shot which the three freshmen and Inui dubbed Boomerang Snake. "Yay! Keep going!" I cheered, thinking, 'That may just be lucky but Kaidoh can make it permanent!'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys!**


	20. Chapter 20 Against Fudomine Part 2

**Here you go! Enjoy! i do not own PoT**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

Kaidoh been trying to remake the boomerang snake, he can't, I'm sure. "Oi, Viper!" I shouted, hoping he would hear me, "Play normally!" A wave of relief hit me when he glanced at me for a second. He heard me. Finally, he won 7-5. "Yes! It's not over!" I shouted from the sidelines. I caught sight of him forming a fist. Che, he still isn't satisfied with the win. Next was Echizen against some guy named Shinji. The opponent returned Echizen's twist serve and gave him something he called kick serve, nearly the same as twist serve.

Echizen, as cocky as ever, tries to escape Shinji's 'spot', a technique that paralyses the arm, by spinning his body instead of moving his arm. I watched with interest. But his racket flew out of his hand and smashed into pieces. One of them cut Echizen's eyelid. I was going to jump over the wall that separated me from the benches but Fuji placed his hand on mine that was gripping the wall hard.

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

I don't even have to ask. Jamie's eyes told me what I needed to know. Fuji stopped her from jumping over the wall. I looked at her for a moment and when I looked at the courts, I saw that girl who always goes to see Echizen running towards the boy. Ryuzaki sensei scolded her and ordered her off the court. Sensei brought him to the bench for Oishi sempai to treat. Sempai said the eyelid was done for but Echizen kept insisting that he continue playing. To my surprise, Tezuka buchou allowed it but only ten minutes. More than that, he has to forfeit. "I think," Jamie said behind me, "We will win this one." Her prediction was right. Echizen finished the match right before the ten-minute time limit.

As I was packing my rackets, I asked Jamie who was standing beside me, "Are you coming to the sushi shop?" Jamie gave me a quizzical look. I sighed and just said, "We're going to go to Kawamura-sempai's father's sushi shop. Come on." I turned around and followed the rest of the regulars. Jamie came running after us, tripping in the protest. Me and Tezuka buchou steadied her. I wonder where this is going…

* * *

**SUSHI!...Ah, er, Review?**


	21. Chapter 21 Celebrating the Win

**I don't own PoT. i do own Jamie though.**

* * *

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

We reached sempai's shop and ordered some food. The rest of the regulars were talking enthusiastically about today's events. Jamie was unusually quiet. Even though she's sitting right beside me, I haven't heard a squeak from her yet.

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

"What is it?" Kaidoh asked, turning to me. I jerked back and answered, awkwardly, "Sorry, this is the first time I've seen you without your bandanna." Momoshiro who overheard my answer was laughing hard. "Kaidoh?" Kaidoh turned towards me again and raised his brow. "What did you mean by 'they feel guilty'?" He sighed and said, "They feel guilty that they misjudged you." "Oh," was my smart reply. Then the door opened. Echizen was standing outside with Ryuzaki sensei and Sakuno. Momo and Eiji dragged him inside and continued the celebrations.

"Jamie, why are you here?" the female reporter asked. Shiba was her name. I turned and said, "I was invited by three people." "Oh? Who?" "Tezuka, Sakuno and Fuji." Kaidoh who was beside me hissed, in relief…I think.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Jamie was right. Kaidoh was relieved that she didn't say his name. "Nya! Jamie! Kaidoh!" Eiji exclaimed, 'borrowing' Fuji's camera, "Look here!" Jamie leaned back and saw Eiji with the camera. She just blinked blankly. Kaidoh turned too, frowning. Eiji pressed the button and snapped a photo. "Aw," he whined as he looked at the photo he took, "Jamie didn't smile… I expected Kaidoh not to anyway." Fuji was smiling as usual. "Saaa… Why don't I try?" he said, taking the camera from Eiji. He motioned for Jamie to sit in front of him. Jamie wondered what he was going to do but obeyed him anyway. "Eiji," Fuji said as he focused his camera, "Tickle her." Suddenly, Jamie looked distressed. "N-No…" But it was too late, Eiji was already tickling Jamie. She burst out laughing, just as Fuji snapped the photo.

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

I overlooked the situation with slight interest. I never knew she was ticklish. "Never again," she said, panting. Fuji sempai was smiling sadistically as he said, "Since you've let me take your photo, I'll give you one of my sushi." Jamie looked doubtful as she said, "No thanks." Smart, Fuji sempai always eats wasabi sushi. When she recovered from being tickled, she sat beside me again. "Jamie, during that match with Fudomine, you said something about an incident and who's your pen pal?" I asked curiously. She smiled at me and started, "My pen pal is Tachibana Ann."

* * *

**I don't even know what I'm typing about Jamie...**


	22. Chapter 22 A dog, a walk and a question

**Yay! Another chapter! I dont own any thing K?**

* * *

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

"My pen pal is Tachibana Ann," Jamie said, taking a bite out of her inari sushi. "Tachibana? Their captain?" I said, confused. She nodded and said, "She's Tachibana Kippei's younger sister. They couldn't enter last year because the coach was being unfair, ignoring the potential the now second years had. When they did something, the coach banned them from playing in the tournament." I raised my brow at her. "Pshh…That's pretty summarized," I commented, eating another sushi.

The next day, I was jogging around the neighborhood as usual, when I turned at a corner and bumped into someone. We both fell down. "Itai!" I opened my eyes and came face to face with…

…

…

A golden retriever? "Oi, Mairu!" a very familiar voice called out to the dog. When the dog named Mairu got off me, I saw Jamie extending her hand. "Eh, Kaidoh," she said as Mairu started barking. She turned her attention to the dog before turning back and grinning. The dog walked towards me and jumped on me.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Mairu looked up at Kaidoh with big chocolate brown eyes begging for attention. Kaidoh started petting Mairu as Jamie looked on. _He's actually smiling,_ she thought to herself, chuckling at the sight before her, _Mairu was right when she said he likes animals. Animal's sixth sense, I guess._ "You should smile more," she said. Kaidoh stopped smiling and at the same time stopped petting Mairu. He had totally forgotten about the dog's owner. He hissed then, something Eiji said the day before came back to him. "Pshh…Jamie, do you know who started the rumors?" he asked, wondering if she knew. Jamie stared at him blankly.

"Eh?" she said, dumbly. Kaidoh sighed and even Mairu did! "You'll find out tomorrow," he said, turning around to continue his jog. But just as he did so, Mairu pounced on him, making him fall onto the ground. The dog looked back at its owner as it sat on Kaidoh and barked. Kaidoh hissed with annoyance. "Sorry, Viper," she said, getting Mairu off him, "Seems like she wants to go on a run with you." "Pshh…I don't mind," he said, getting up. After about 5 minutes of silent jogging, Kaidoh asked suddenly, "Do you have any relatives in Japan right now?" Jamie turned to look at him. "Yeah," she said with a sad smile on her face, "Two cousins, Satora Kaze and Chitama Sora. Kaze is living and studying at Hyotei and Sora is in Osaka, studying in Shitenhouji." "Both schools are going to face us soon," Kaidoh said, still looking forward and frowning, "Hyotei in the upcoming tournament and Shitenhouji in the nationals…Are they like you?" Jamie stopped walking when she heard the question. Kaidoh noticed this and looked back. "Ah! I have to go! Sorry Kaidoh, I'll answer that question next time okay?" she said abruptly, running off in a different direction.

* * *

**I'm thinking of making fanfics for Kaze and Sora...**


	23. Chapter 23 The Fangirls were behind it

**I do not own PoT**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

It's been a day since I ran from Kaidoh that time and guilt has been feeding on me. Today, I plan to do two things. Answer Kaidoh's question and talk to Eiji about the ones who started the rumors. It's after school. I walked towards the tennis courts and soon saw Kaidoh. "Sorry about yesterday, Kaidoh," I said sheepishly. Kaidoh stood up and placed his hand on my head, "I don't really mind. If you don't want to talk about it, don't force yourself." I shook my head and turned towards him who was walking to the courts. "I'll tell you later, I promise," I said, walking to the courts as well, "After the match." He hissed and walked in.

After the match, he sat down beneath the same tree I was hiding in. "Ne, Viper," I said, suddenly, "You asked about my cousins being like me, right?" He was surprised because he jerked forward when he suddenly heard me. He gave me a glare but I ignored it…or was oblivious. "To answer your question, yes and no," I continued, "I don't want to tell too much 'cause you'll get confused so I'll tell you about Kaze." Kaidoh looked back to the courts and hissed but I could tell he was still listening. "Kaze is a second year in Hyotei. She can change into a tiger but her personality is very different from me. She's hot-headed and doesn't care about hurting others." " Pshh…You were sad when I asked you about it yesterday, why?" he asked. I looked at him and said, "It's because I've haven't seen them since primary one." "The year you met the sempais," he stated. I laughed lightly and said, "I didn't expect to meet everyone that year. I came to Japan solely to meet my doubles partners." I looked into the sky and smiled. "I never expected to study here but it gives me a chance." "Chance for what?"

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"To see you guys, to meet new friends and play doubles with my cousins," Jamie said with a wide smile. Kaidoh stared momentarily at her before he heard his sempai. "Kaidoh!" Eiji said, running towards him with Fuji and Oishi behind him, "Where's Jamie? She needs to know who started the rumors!" "Who started it?" Jamie asked as she jumped down from the tree. Even Fuji wasn't smiling. "Our fan girls," Fuji said. This piece of information made Jamie almost fall face first to the ground. "I never knew you guys had fan girls!" she said, seeming more surprised about the fan girls and not that they did this. "Aren't you angry with them?" Oishi asked worriedly.

Jamie waved here hands dismissively and said, "What's done is done. All I have to do is look out for any annoying traps." Fuji nodded and smiled as he said, "Saaa…Jamie, why don't you come to the club more often? You are strong enough against the fan girls." Jamie looked at the tensai warily. _Something's going on_, she thought as she contemplated, _Oh, why not?_ "Sure," she said, smiling at them.

* * *

**I really think Fuji has something in store for Jamie...Oh well.**


	24. Chapter 24 Karupin's Adventure Part 1

**Alright! I dont own Pot.**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I'm at the tennis courts, it's club hours and Viper and Momo are fighting over a minor thing but something's missing. Their captain and super rookie, both absent from club today. Something ain't right, I thought. I looked at Eiji and Taka and they both seemed to sense the same thing. Then, Inui and Fuji assured us that Echizen would show us something during the tournament. I wasn't really reassured but I had faith in them. "Oi, guys! Stop fighting!" Ah, there's Oishi trying to stop their fight. Geh, I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow? **(A/n This paragraph is for nothing, skip if you want.)**

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

In the first period of school for Echizen, they have to do his English test. _Geh, so easy_, he thought, yawning. He looked out the window for a moment and saw…Karupin?! He instinctively stood up, earning himself weird looks from his classmates and teacher. Luckily for him, the teacher took his paper and said, "Finished already? Here, do the last question." "Last question?!" Horio exclaimed in surprise. After the test, Horio was complaining to Echizen about the test. "Ah, I couldn't do anything on that test," Horio said as they walked to the science lab. "Mada Mada Dane, Horio." "Just because you did slightly better doesn't make you better," he said, sliding the science lab door open, only to see Inui inside.

"Yo," he said, turning to look at the two first years. "I-Inui-sempai! How come you're here?" Horio asked in surprise, "This is where our next class is." "I have some experiments I want to do during my break," he answered, "Of course with the teacher's permission." "Is…Is that so?" Horio gave a nervous laugh. Inui dropped some green liquid into a beaker of orange liquid and it turned into a bubbling purple liquid. When Horio asked what it was, Inui said frankly, "A prototype of the new vegetable juice." The two first years jerked back. "Do you want to try it?" their data master asked Horio. The said first year shook his head vigorously.

Outside, Karupin climbed a tree and half way, Fuji saw it out his class window. "Hey Eiji," he said to the red haired boy beside him, "Have you ever seen a Himalayan spotted cat?" "Himalayan spotted cat? What's that?" Eiji asked, now turning towards Fuji. Right when the teacher asked him to continue reading. Seeing that Eiji was in a dilemma, the tensai whispered to him, "Page 87, from line 6."

Somehow, Karupin found its way inside the school corridors. It passes Taka-san's classroom this time. Karupin stood on its hind legs to see what was happening in Tezuka's class. "Sensei," the tennis club captain said, causing everyone to jerk back in surprise, "You made a mistake on formula three."

In Momoshiro's class, he was eating behind his book as the teacher taught the class. But as he bit into a piece of lotus, he got caught by his teacher. "If you don't get over 90 marks on your upcoming test you're retaking it!" his teacher threatened. "Eh?! No fair!"

* * *

***SIGH* All the characters are OOC...**


	25. Chapter 25 Karupin's Adventure Part 2

**I do not own PoT**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Karupin passed the canteen before climbing the steps to the rooftop. It saw the door open and went outside, onto the rooftop. Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew the door shut and Karupin, being a cat, couldn't open it. Then, during lunch time, some girls opened the door and Karupin seized its chance and ran inside.

It was oblivious to the worry it caused its owner. Karupin found its way into the tennis clubroom and was found by Kaidoh. Surprisingly, Kaidoh played with Karupin. Jamie entered the clubroom after Kaidoh left. "Eh?" she said, looking at Karupin, "What's your name? Who do you belong to?" Karupin meowed loudly at her. Jamie's eyes widened. "Echizen's? I better get you to Momo," she said, picking it up. "Ah! Echizen's cat!" Momo exclaimed, wide-eyed. "You better give it back to him, he must be really worried," Jamie said, placing Karupin in Momo's arms. He nodded and walked home with the third years. They soon reached their own stops. Taka-san left the group when they reached the sushi shop and Fuji was given a lift by his sister. Kaidoh and Jamie's houses were in the opposite direction.

They passed a sport shop when they heard someone they knew scream, "Ah! Short by 80 yen!" Eiji ran out of the shop. "E-Eiji," Oishi said in surprise. Realizing he was there, Eiji ran to him and said, "Oishi! Please lend me 80 yen. Lend me 80 yen!" Finally, they reached Echizen's house, right before he ran to school. He almost closed the door on them when Momo grabbed it and said, "Oi, oi, hold on! Here you go." Karupin popped out from inside Momo's uniform. "Thanks," Echizen said, bowing slightly. "This is from Ryuzaki-sensei," Tezuka said as he gave the first year a piece of paper. "I'll place your bag here, okay?" Oishi asked as he placed Echizen's tennis bag on the ground. "Bye bye!" exclaimed the ever so hyper acrobat.

Once Tezuka, Oishi and Eiji left, Echizen said to Momo, "Ah, that's right. Do you want to play a little? In return of the favor earlier." "Returning a favor with a match?" the second year said.

Somewhere else, Jamie was walking Mairu around and said with a sigh, "The prefectural tournament is coming up…It's going to be fun, ne Mairu?"

* * *

**I feel sad about this chapter...**

**Oh well, what's done is done.**


	26. Chapter 26 Prefectural Tournament

**Here you go...**

**I DO NOT OWN PoT**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I gave a sigh as I waited for the matches to start. Then I noticed some guys with blue and white jerseys. Hyotei, huh? The guy in front looks like an arrogant – (Can't swear.) Too bad, Kaze is only entering that school after this tournament. I faceplamed as Echizen's match was up. The cocky kid was late and they had to send Horio in his place. Luckily, he saved him from mass humiliation. Soon, it was Tezuka's match. I felt an adrenaline rush through my body. It's been so long since I saw Tezuka play in a serious match.

But when his first shot went in and I saw his opponent lose his confidence, I sighed and grumbled, "Guess I won't see him go all out." I looked around and saw that most people haven't seen him play even like this. "Buchou's real strength is nothing like this," I heard Echizen say, "Right now is just warm-up practices." I was sitting on a tree so I jumped down and said, "I agree with Echizen. He hasn't shown us everything yet." "There are very few opponents that'll make Tezuka go all out," Fuji said, smiling as usual. I nodded. "Pshh…When did you get here?" "I believe she's been in that tree for the whole time," Inui said. Sometimes, the amount of things he knows scares me.

Afterwards, I looked at the scoreboard. 6-0 that was the score. I wasn't surprised. I saw our next opponent, Akiyama Jr. "I wish someone would just tell us their weak points," I heard one of them say. Then I saw someone walk up to them and give them information. How that guy got it, I don't know. But I think I should tell them quickly. I ran towards the courts. Shoot, the matches are already going on! And… "What in the world," I said as I looked at the score. We won the first doubles match 6-0 but the golden pair is being chased 3-1. I ran to Inui. "Inui! Some guy told them about their weak points!" I exclaimed in between gasps. "Probability of it 84%," he said. I stared at the match with concern. I gave a sigh of relief when I heard the referee say, "Game and match, Seigaku. 6-1." As Eiji and Oishi came out, I noticed Inui was acting weird. When Echizen's match started, I asked Fuji, "Ah, Fuji, I've been meaning to ask you, where's Yuuta? I haven't seen him at all in school." Fuji frowned and opened his azure eyes. "He changed schools last year to St. Rudolph." "Game and match, Seigaku's Echizen. 6-0!" the referee called out. I couldn't believe it, Yuuta switched schools. Why? He was my best friend…

"What's wrong, Inui?" Tezuka asked, once he returned from somewhere. "Tezuka," he said with an abnormal amount of worry in his voice, "We have to be very careful against St. Rudolph." My eyes widened. St. Rudolph. Yuuta's school. "What's this all about?" Tezuka asked again. I just stared at them. "They will do anything to win."


	27. Chapter 27 Line up is revealed

**Umm...Forgive me, the characters are OOC**

**I do not own Pot**

* * *

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

I glanced at Jamie for a moment. Her eyes were wide and she was gripping the wire fence with a lot of strength. "Pshh…Jamie, you're going to hurt your hand," I pointed out. She snapped out of her thoughts and let go of the fence. "Ah, thank you, Kaidoh," she said, looking at me with a smile. Fuji-sempai tapped on my shoulder when we left the courts. I turned to look at him. Sempai was frowning as he said, "Look out for Jamie, okay? Especially when we're up against St. Rudolph." I gave him a confused look. He turned back to the rest and smiled again.

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

After a while, I saw Momo and Kaidoh glaring at each other next to Echizen and a guy in a green and yellow jersey. "Oi! Sakuno! Tomo! What's happening here?" I asked as I ran towards the other two first years. They were with Shiba, one of the usual reporters. Suddenly, the orange haired guy in the green and yellow jersey came towards me. "Hey, which school do you go to, pretty girl?" he asked. I raised my brow at him and said, "Come any closer and I will punch your gut." "Maa…Maa…there is no need for that is there?" Annoyance was starting to build up inside me. "Shut it," I said before walking back to Sakuno and Tomo. "Who was that?" I asked. "A guy from Yamabuki Jr. Sengoku," Inoue said. He's the other reporter.

A bit later, Ryuzaki-sensei called for the regulars to assemble. Standing at the side, I asked myself, who are they going to play against this time? "Okay this is the line up," she said, "Singles 1 Tezuka." That was given. "Singles 2 Fuji." Not really surprised. "Singles 3 Echizen." Don't you dare lose. "Doubles 1 Oishi, Kikumaru." Go golden pair! "And lastly, Doubles 2 Momoshiro, Kaidoh." I looked at Ryuzaki-sensei. I blinked once.

Twice

Three times

Finally, the information sunk in. I fell over anime-style. "Ne, ne, Fuji," I said, tugging on his jersey. "What is it?" "I think that's a recipe for disaster." "Saaa…We'll just have to wait and see, ne?" he said, smiling as usual. Inui was talking about how St. Rudolph is gathering all the famous players in the region. "I'm also worried about Yuuta-kun, Fuji's younger brother." I turned my head to him and said, "Yuuta's going to be playing?" Inui nodded.

**~~EIJI'S P.O.V~~**

I flinched when she asked that. Shoot. I forgot to tell her about Yuuta. But someone did. I looked at the other third years until I saw Fuji. He opened his eyes. He probably told her. Okay, right now, I need to worry about doubles 2. How are we going to win the first one if Momo and Viper are going to butt heads?

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I looked around the courts until I saw someone familiar. A boy with short brown hair and a cross-shaped scar on the right side of his forehead with grey eyes. "See you, guys! I'm going to go meet someone!" I said before running towards him. "Oi, Yuu-" I said but was cut off when I bumped into two guys wearing St. Rudolph's white and brown jersey. "Hey, you aren't in St. Rudolph. Get out!" one of the guys said before pushing me to the ground. Annoyed, I shouted, sure that Yuuta would hear me, "Oi! Yuuta! See me after the match!" I ran back to the tennis regulars who had confused looks on their faces. Seems like they could hear me from here…

**~~YUUTA'S P.O.V~~**

What the hell? I suddenly heard the voice of an old friend. Nah, it couldn't be, right? Then, I saw a familiar figure run to the other side. Almost black, brown hair. Dark chocolate eyes… Dang! It was Jamie! What's she doing back in Japan? Is she schooling in Seigaku?

* * *

**I know, Yuuta was just wandering around in the anime so just imagine Jamie going to him right before the match okay?**

**Review please!**


	28. Chapter 28 Doubles 2 vs St Rudolph

**I do not own PoT**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I looked on as the first match started. Ugh, they're already fighting between themselves. "Ne, Inui, show them," Fuji said, smiling. Show them what? I walked over with curiosity. Inui opened his notebook and showed them the two second years' freshmen photos. "Kawaii," Tomo and Sakuno said in unison. I raised my brow and smirked. "Who knew Viper could be like that?" I said, still smirking. "Eh, so they've been fighting for so long?" Shiba said, looking at the photos herself. "So then, why are they playing doubles together?" one of the freshmen trio asked. "Good question," I said, unwrapping a lollipop, "I'd like to know why as well." "Wait a minute," Horio said, "I think we had this kind of doubles team before…" "Ah!" the whole trio exclaimed in unison as they turned to look at Echizen. Oh, it was that time.

Finally, the match started. Momo started out with his bullet serve. The guy at the back returned it but didn't expect Kaidoh to hit it back. The duck guy was so focused on Kaidoh that he hit a lob. "Wrong choice," I said, smirking. Momo jumped up and used his dunk smash! "Alright!" I exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. "It's like they understand the other's movement," Sakuno commented as she stood beside Inui, Oishi, Eiji and Tomo. "It looks that way, doesn't it?" Eiji mused. "Yup, yup," I agreed, grinning. Oishi nodded and said, "Yeah, they've been watching each other for a whole year." Soon it was 1-0.

They're at it again, I thought, sweat dropping. "Oi, Seigaku! Cut it out and continue the match," the referee said. Somehow that made them reach a resolution. "Anyway, we'll just have to beat you guys first!" they both announced in unison. They just really don't want to play doubles with each other, huh… After that announcement, they were going strong at 2-1. "Being rivals probably just increased their energy," Fuji said smiling. Suddenly, the guy with the red ribbon twisted in mid-air and returned the ball. Momo managed to return it but now it was headed to Kaidoh. "Kaidoh-sempai!" the trio exclaimed. "Kaidoh!" I exclaimed, watching with anticipation.

The tennis ball hit the net. My eyes widened. Maybe it was a good thing he missed and maybe not. They just kept returning the tennis ball to each other. "It seems like they've been expecting the snake," Inui explained. Makes sense. The referee called for change of courts and then the duck guy said some stuff about their manager, statistics and probability. Worst of all he kept ending his sentences with 'dane'. "Dane, dane… You're annoying dane!" I exclaimed in sync with Momo and Kaidoh. "Eh?" I said, realizing something just now. Fuji chuckled and said, "Saaa…You guys are quite in sync." Then, Mizuki guy or something called for time. I groaned. Man, time when I was just getting hyped up.

It kept going again. Something told me that they're aiming at their weak spots. "Come on guys!" I shouted with as much enthusiasm as possible hoping that they could get what I mean. Kick-their-butts-for-me! Suddenly, Momo's shot increased in speed and power. "Ne, seems like they heard you, Jamie-neko," Eiji said, smiling at me. Then they started talking about 'it'. But somehow, I knew that whatever it was, Kaidoh had to do it. "Go on, guys!" I shouted again. Kaidoh went to near the base line and stood in his usual snake position. So that's it. He hissed and swayed a little.

Viper, that's the first thing that comes to mind. Momo tricked the guys to hit to the left where Kaidoh was waiting. Snake? No. His stance was different. My eyes widened when realization hit me. It wasn't the snake but…

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"Boomerang snake!" Jamie exclaimed as she stood up. She ran towards the wire fence and watched as the tennis ball swerved under the referee's chair and past a shocked Mizuki. Fuji gaped at the scene that unfolded before him. "Amazing," she murmured beside Tezuka. Soon, she noticed others crowding around to see the match. "Seeing his rival hitting a super shot like that," Fuji said to Inui, "Even if it's Momoshiro, he won't so simple-mindedly get heated up…" He turned back to the court only to be proven wrong. "He's simple-minded, that guy…" Tezuka said. Jamie laughed beside him and said, "Yeah." "Indeed," Fuji agreed.

They continued the match. St. Rudolph kept mixing up the Snake and Boomerang Snake, causing them to hit a lob. "He has great timing as usual," Tezuka said with a small smile as he watched Momo jump for the chance ball. Jamie laughed lightly. "Yeah," she said, grinning. Momo hits a smash. "Game, Seigaku, 5-3!" the referee announced. "Hey," Jamie said, her eyes widening, "Don't you think that the power has increased?" Tezuka who was now frowning nodded. As the match continues, the Daffy duck guy said, "The snake is coming!" Jamie 'tsked' and said, "Wrong." Kaidoh hit the boomerang snake. "The boomerang snake is golden!" exclaimed one of the freshmen trio. Then, not to anyone's surprise, **(A/n: Maybe the other spectators, but still)** they started to fight again. Jamie sighed and said to Fuji, "Ne, they just won't stop, would they?" Fuji chuckled. It was just like Jamie to be like that. "It's an odd pairing but the result is better than expected," Seigaku's stoic buchou said as he watches the two fight. Horio says something about sealing off the boomerang snake by hitting down the middle. "Tch…That's true," Jamie said, frowning. The guy hits it to the side though. Kaidoh hits the boomerang snake, only to have it returned. "It's a slice spin lob that has a long hang time and easily gets caught in the wind," Fuji explains, his azure eyes open, "To hit that with Dunk Smash is suicide." Jamie shakes her head vigorously and said, "No it isn't! From what I know, some people can make the impossible possible."

"It's too late, dane," the duck guy said, looking smug. But then, the other guy's expression changed and said, "Huh…what?" He looked up at Momo. "This guy has amazing jump and balance!" "It's going, dane, to the same place as last time, dane," Daffy duck said confidently. Suddenly, the ball's approach changed and hit his face. The spectators gaped at the scene. Momo jumped over the fence and goes towards the guy. "Seems like he doesn't want to win by default," Jamie said, throwing the finished lollipop into the trashcan. In the end it did though.

* * *

**Eh, this is my longest chapter so far... is that good or bad?**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29 Doubles 1 vs St Rudolph

**I don't own anything. Here's a new chapter. thanks to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

"Next is Eiji and Oishi," I murmured as rested my head against the wire fence, "Good luck." "We won, we won!" Eiji said, pumping a fist into the air. "Ne, Jamie, you seem worried," Fuji asked me smiling, "Why? We won the match." "I've got this bad feeling about the next match," I said, my brows furrowing. Fuji chuckled and poked the middle of my forehead. "Itai!" "Don't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles," Fuji said, still smiling. The match soon started.

I stared at the match in disbelief like the others. "No," I muttered, "Of all dreams, why this one…" Kaidoh heard me of course. I stood right beside him but he was way too shocked at the match before him. Seigaku's Golden Pair was losing terribly, 2-0. Not even one point. Kaidoh hissed and said in a soft voice that no one else could hear it, "It's not over yet. They won't give up." I looked at him for a moment before facing the match again. My grip on the wire fence tightened. I hope so. "Fuji," I said to the tensai, my eyes still glued to the court, "They're attacking Eiji with his worst style of play." Fuji gave me a silent nod. He must be concentrating on the match too. "Eiji has low stamina," I muttered to myself, "And this hot weather isn't helping him. He's losing concentration too…" 5-2

"Eiji's concentration has deteriorated," Fuji pointed out, "He's making a lot of unforced errors." I nodded slightly. Please let this not end like in my dream. "It just means Akazawa-kun is putting a lot of pressure on him," Fuji continued, frowning. "That's not it at all," Inui said, standing behind Echizen, Fuji and me. We turned to look at our in-house data master. "Akazawa is great at singles but still an amateur in doubles," he explained, "There must be a reason they used him in this situation." "What if," I said in a small fearful voice, much unlike my usual voice, "They planned to make Akazawa play singles with Eiji in a doubles match?" Now they looked at me. "I mean, if Akazawa is using his singles play only against Eiji and ignoring Oishi and let his partner help from time to time, wouldn't that still be considered doubles?" Inui sighed and said, "Highly unlikely but not impossible." I nodded. "Hey, doesn't it look like there are five or six balls?" Echizen asked. "What are you talking about Echizen?" Horio asked the super rookie. "The balls hit by that big guy in St. Rudolph." I squinted my eyes and saw what he meant. The ball was making several images of itself. "He's right," I said, almost in disbelief. Echizen rubbed his eyes a bit later after he saw the shot. I had to too. "That's it!" Inui said after watching the Akazawa guy for a while, "Akazawa habitually hits his backhand by hitting the ball at the top center of his racket." I raised my brow at this but let him continue. "Instead of using the sweet spot, he uses the impact from the racket to return it. That ball has the tendency to show lines of multiple balls. Normal people don't tend to notice but Eiji's ability to distinguish moving objects is uncommonly high. Which means he will subconsciously chase after all the balls."

So that's how he does it. "My eyes hurt. It's getting tired," Echizen stated, rubbing his eyes again. "Me too," I said, but kept straining my eyes. "No doubt," Inui said rather dryly. "Really? You see 5 to six balls?" Horio said, not believing, "I only see one." "Getting attacked in a disadvantageous manner like this," Inui said, his hands in his pockets, "Hot weather and that blurring ball. His uncanny ability to distinguish moving objects is robbing him of his stamina and concentration." "That means Kikumaru-sempai has been," one of the trio said and let Horio finish, "playing seeing tons of blurry balls." "Handicapped for having such a good eye is bad luck," the other one of the trio said. "This is why they made Akazawa play doubles and face Eiji," Inui revealed, "Using Akazawa's blurry balls to seal Eiji's abitlities. This was St. Rudolph's manager Mizuki's strategy against Kikumaru."

This is bad. "Kikumaru's will has not died yet," Inui said, to the St, Rudolph manager I suppose. "You remember what those two are called right?" Fuji asked, smiling again. I grinned, Eiji was twirling his racket around his wrist. Oh, yeah. That doubles training exercise. Eiji and Oishi against Momo and Echizen, the catch? They were tied together with rope. Momo and Echizen kept getting tangled while Eiji and Oishi never got stuck once. "That's right. They can't lose! They're the golden pair!" exclaimed one of the trio. "Go golden pair! Don't lose to some blurry balls!" Horio cheered. The Akazawa guy shot at Eiji when he lost his balance but the acrobatic tennis player let it pass him and into the hands of…

"Oishi-sempai!" the trio exclaimed in unison. I smirked, there is no way my dream's coming true. "Oishi's best move is coming," Fuji said smiling. "Yup, yup," I said, "It's the Moon Volley!" He hit a top-spin lob and it hit the area just before the line. "G…Great, that's what the golden pair is all about," Horio said, looking like he was about to cry. "Oishi is the only one who can pull that off," Inui said. I gave him a big smile and said in a cheerful tone, "That's Oishi for you!" We watched as the golden pair continuously took points. "30-30," the referee called out. "Eiji moves better when he's up against a stronger opponent," Fuji said, smiling, "He leads the opponent on and Oishi comes in at the best time to drop a ball into the open court." "Game Seigaku! 2-2!" "Yay!"

The next game, they used a different formation. "What?" I said as my eyes widened again. The guy hit to the left when he saw Eiji moving to his right only to let it be received by Oishi. It happened again and then the St. Rudolph guy screamed for no reason. After that the Akazawa guy, started fighting with the other guy for telling him what to do. "Hmm…" I said, staring at the guy who was telling the Akazawa guy what to do, "Fuji, Inui, we need to watch out for that guy."

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Just as Jamie said, the guy called Kanede almost scored a point but barely got past the line. "I'm off," Jamie said suddenly. Fuji and Inui turned to look at her. "Why, Jamie? The game isn't finished yet," Inui asked. "My brother asked me to meet him," she said, sighing, "He picked the worst time. I'll be back before Echizen's match." Fuji nodded. Jamie ran off into the trees.

* * *

**Yay! Finally, I will introduce Jamie's Mystery Brother! Older or younger? Guess!**


	30. Chapter 30 Brothers

**I Do Not Own PoT. Here's another chapter. ~ Mystic**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Jamie walked over towards the entrance of the park. There, she saw a raven-haired boy with dark chocolate brown eyes like her. "Jeremy, why did you call me here? In the middle of a match too," Jamie said, looking at the boy straight in the eye. Jeremy smirked. He was about 2cm taller than the dragon girl. "I'm here to bring you home," he said, frowning now. Jamie gaped at him for a while. "No!" she said, firmly, "I'm going to watch the match finish." "You're sick," he stated, shaking his head, "For three weeks now. This weather isn't helping." "Come on, Jeremy!" she said in expiration, "Just today. I promise." Jeremy looked hesitant but finally said, "Alright, but you'll have to let Darkrai **(A/n: Pokémon?!)** heal you." Jamie winced but nodded. "Bye Jeremy! Thanks!" she said, running back to the courts.

Jamie ran towards the courts just in time to hear the referee say, "Game and match, St. Rudolph." Jamie ran straight ahead. _This can't be happening, it can't_, she told herself, shutting her eyes. In the process, she bumped into someone. "Pshh…Jamie, you're back," Kaidoh said, extending his hand to the girl on the floor. Jamie took his hand gratefully and let him help her up as she asked him with worry and concern hidden behind her voice, "It isn't true is it?" Kaidoh turned back to the court. That was all he had to do to answer her question. Eiji walked towards the depressed dragon girl. "Ah, Jamie," he said, panting, "Did you watch us? That was one long match, I lost my stamina half way." Jamie smiled sadly and said, "Sorry, I wasn't here to watch everything. But either way, I think you did well. Now we just have to have faith in the rookie and tensai." Fuji chuckled and joked, "Saaa…Jamie, don't give me unnecessary pressure." Jamie smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, Fuji."

Fuji left to go somewhere. Curious, Jamie followed him. Fuji and Jamie found Yuuta practicing as another St. Rudolph player watching him. "Little bro, your big brother is here," the other guy said. Annoyed, Yuuta started to pinch his cheeks. Fuji and Jamie tilted their heads in a questioning manner. "Yuuta changed," Jamie said in a sad tone to Fuji. She was standing behind him. The tensai nodded slightly. The guy ran away to Jamie's surprise. "You look great, Yuuta," Fuji commented, smiling as usual, "Are you used to dorm living yet?" Jamie's eyes widened. No one said anything about Yuuta staying in a dorm. _And he doesn't even notice me_, she thought, pouting. "I thought for sure you would be playing first or second singles. And I was looking forward to the match…" "Don't lie to me!" Yuuta said in a harsh tone, unlike anything Jamie heard from him, "I don't mind if you think so! The freshman that beat Inui-san for the regular spot. He's a good opponent for me! I'll use everything I have to crush that freshman!"

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next... Oh! And also, I need some ideas for situations i can put my OC in. Review or PM me if you have any ideas please! Very much appreciated!**


	31. Chapter 31 Echizen vs Yuuta

**Sorry! I've been a bit, well very, lazy these days but here's the next chapter. I do not own PoT.**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

Yuuta's grey eyes were cold. I've never seen him like this. "You can get beaten by Mizuki-san," he said, "That would ensure St. Rudolph's win." He passed Fuji and didn't even notice me. Once he was out of ear shot, I said, "Fuji, why is he…" Fuji just shook his head and told me not to dwell on it. "That move," Fuji said with hidden anger in his voice, "You saw it too didn't you?" I nodded and said, "That move is dangerous. Not only to the opponent but to himself too. Who taught him that?! They should have known what it does to his body!" I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. Fuji opened his eyes. We went back to the courts. Echizen's match was starting.

I noticed that everyone was calling Yuuta as Fuji's little brother. "He has a name, you know!" I exclaimed in annoyance, causing everyone to look at me, "Your name is something given to you by your parents and it's your most precious possession next to your body. You should respect yours and others too!"**(Borrowed from Shiawase Kissa Sanchome, I do not own this either)** Kaidoh pat my head in effort to calm me down. I did a little. Fuji smiled at me and said, "You're right, Jamie." Echizen called Yuuta Fuji's younger brother, enraging him. "That's just like him," I said, sighing. Kaidoh hissed. Inui was talking about Yuuta's reputation as a south-paw killer. I listened half heartedly, wondering about what made Yuuta changed. Kaidoh noticed this but decided not to bother me.

The match started and the two boys started a rally. Everyone watched them in silence. Then, Fuji said something about Yuuta's rising shot. "The rising shot," I said, thinking, "The last time I saw him do that was when we had our farewell match." I wasn't listening to anyone, just the sound of the tennis ball. 1-0, Yuuta. Echizen hit a left handed Twist serve. Yuuta returned it with ease. He improved. That wasn't the rising shot I'm sure. "Super Rising," I said, just loud enough for Kaidoh to hear, "An improved version of the rising shot that lets him return the Twist serve with ease." Kaidoh hissed in response. "But this doesn't make sense," I muttered. I thought for a while. Yuuta wouldn't use his trump card so early and Echizen wouldn't use the Twist Serve if needed. So what was necessary here? I looked at Yuuta for a moment then, it struck me. "Kaidoh, Echizen was testing Yuuta!" I exclaimed in excitement. The second year gave me a strange look. The reporter in front of us turned back to look at me. "What do you mean?" Inoue asked me. "Echizen was testing Yuuta," I said, excitement boiling in me, "On how well he could do his Rising shot!"

Then, I heard Inui talking about Yuuta being in Seigaku. "Aa," I said in agreement, "Yuuta used to be in Seigaku but why did he leave?" "Probably didn't want to be compared," Oishi answered with a saddening gleam in his eyes, "With his brother who is considered a prodigy." I sighed and said, my arms behind my head, "That idiot. He really is." I walked off towards a tree, finally found my answer, I climbed up to the top and decided to watch the game from there.

Echizen decided to use the Twist serve again. Everyone below thought it would be no use. "Ah!" I exclaimed to myself as I realized, "He's going to use his right-handed Twist Serve!" Yuuta returned it but somehow, Echizen made it to the net in time to hit it back. "Alright!" I exclaimed in excitement. He used the right-handed Twist Serve again and then, quickly returned it making the score 15-30, in Seigaku's favor. Soon it was 1-1 game count. The guys around the court were still referring to Yuuta as Fuji's little brother. I sighed in annoyance. They wouldn't get the message, would they?

As the game went on, I saw Yuuta scowl again. I sighed for the Nth time today and said out loud, "You've already made a name for yourself, even if you didn't know it." He suddenly changed his stance. My eyes widened with shock. He wasn't going to use that was he? "YUUTA! DON'T!" I shouted almost falling off the tree. He ignored my shouts of protest. The ball was hit and was like the twist serve but with more power and used as a return. "Twist spin shot," I muttered to myself, "Yuuta, you're going to self-destruct." The match went on and Yuuta kept using Twist Spin Shot. I closed my eyes for a bit and then when I opened them, I saw Echizen use the super rising. "Eh?" I said, smirking, "He copied it." But it went out. Some thing told me that he would get it. That rookie, no one can predict.

Yuuta shot anther twist spin shot and Echizen went for the net again. This time he almost got in with the super rising. Lost by an inch. Tch. Echizen said something to Yuuta about not using the twist spin shot. "Baka Yuuta! Don't use that move!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, surprising everyone. I just couldn't be patient anymore. "Jamie," Tezuka said in a firm voice, "Come down here." I gulped. This isn't good. When I was standing in front of Tezuka, he hit me on the head with his hand and said, "I know you're worried, but shouting won't help." "Yeah, but he won't listen if I don't," I answered stubbornly. "Someone tell me why he can't use the twist spin shot," Momo said, confused. Kaidoh hissed. "That shot," I said with anger that I didn't bother to hide, "Is harmful to Yuuta's body, especially when he's not fully grown. He's going to self-destruct and won't be able to play tennis. Period." We turned back to the match. Yuuta shot another twist spin shot. I noticed Echizen was going to do a suicide move. Returning Yuuta's twist spin shot that is going downwards. Then, to everyone's surprise, the rookie started sliding below the ball. My eyes widened in surprise. He propelled himself towards the ball and in mid-air he hit it in such a way that it bounced twice when it was like it was a homerun. "Sugoi," I said, gripping onto the fence. "Drive B," I heard Echizen say. Fitting name. It's movement makes it look like the letter B.

With the twist spin shot sealed, I watched as Echizen continued the match. 4-2. 5-4. They kept going. I've tuned myself out for quite a while now, but it's fine. I frowned. That guy was using the twist spin shot again. I closed my eyes and rested them for a while. Jeremy was right. This weather isn't doing any good for my health. I opened my eyes and saw that the match was over. Seigaku won, six to four. Cheers erupted amongst the crowd. I smiled.

* * *

**Yeah, It's long. different from my usual but oh well. I'll be switching (MAYBE) between this fanfic and my other one, Valentines Competition. Till the next chapter, see ya!**


	32. Chapter 32 Fuji vs Mizuki

**Hi again, this is the next chapter. I do not own PoT.**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I smiled at the sight of the rejoicing club members. Then I sighed. Next will be Fuji and Mizuki or whatever. I needed to see Yuuta. "Kaidoh," I said to the hissing second year beside me, "I'm going to see Yuuta, okay? Bye!" I didn't wait for his reply and ran off towards the brown haired boy. "Yuuta!" I said, slowing down in front of him. "Jamie! What are you doing in Japan?!" "Had to transfer," I answered, shrugging, "I got expelled." I looked straight at him and asked, "Who the hell taught you the twist spin shot?!"

**~~YUUTA'S P.O.V~~**

I flinched. Jamie doesn't curse unless someone was hurting one of her friends or is dead angry. I know that because I was her best friend for a year. "Um…Mizuki-san taught me that." A green-blue aura surrounded her. "Is that so…" she said as she stood there, thinking. The aura faded soon after as she said, "Oh well, Fuji will teach that guy. If not, I will." As she left, I suddenly felt a bit of sympathy for Mizuki-san.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Jamie walked back to Kaidoh who was standing beside Tezuka. "Where did you go?" Tezuka asked, not taking his eyes off the court to look at the girl. Jamie shrugged and said, "I went to go see Yuuta and found out that Mizuki or whatever taught him the Twist Spin Shot." _That was straightforward_, Kaidoh thought to himself, hissing. Soon, the players met at the court.

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

Fuji was angry, I could see. He didn't shake the Mizuki guy's hand and opened his usually closed eyes. If it were someone else, they would say that he's pissed…really. What really surprised me was that Mizuki got the first point. I tuned out from everyone but I could still hear Kaidoh hiss. "That guy looks um…weird?" I muttered unsurely to myself. Mizuki got another point. I closed my eyes and just listened to the chirping of the birds. "Mizuki got another point," Kaidoh informed me. I opened one eye and looked at the court. Fuji was having a bit of trouble. I sighed and said, "When will he reveal them…" Soon, Mizuki got the first game. In a flash, that guy won 5-0. As they changed courts, I saw Yuuta run off. Worried, I said, "Kaidoh, I'm going to see Yuuta." He hissed and watched as I ran towards the boy.

I stood as I watched him follow his brother at the opposite side of the fence. "Yuuta," I said, watching him stop halfway. When Fuji and the Mizuki guy met halfway, Fuji asked him whether he taught Yuuta the shot even though it would hurt his shoulder. Yuuta saw everything and heard it too. Anger boiled in me as I muttered, "Of course he did." "Winning is the most important thing," Mizuki said, not caring that Yuuta was there, "To me, there are casualties to victory." I saw Yuuta looking on in disbelief. "You see?" I said through clenched teeth, "You've been so caught up in beating your brother that you didn't know you were being used!" Yuuta turned to look at me, his grey orbs shaking. "Jamie…" "I thought I told you to ignore them when they talk about you like that before I gone back," I continued to rant, anger completely over taking me, "Not to let your pride get to you! How did you think Fuji fel-mff!" Kaidoh came from behind me and covered my mouth with his hand. I glared at him from the position but he was unfazed. He just hissed and said, "You're making a scene." I managed to pull his hand off my mouth and said, "I can't let Mizuki get away with this." "Using Fuji-san as a way to get rid of your anger won't help."

I grumbled. I hate it when someone reads me like an open book but also like it at some times. This isn't one of it. "Sorry Yuuta," I said, as Kaidoh just stood beside me, hissing. Yuuta just looked at me and Kaidoh awkwardly before grabbing my hand and dragging me off somewhere. He stopped briefly to ask Kaidoh, "Um…Can I borrow her for a moment?" I growled briefly. I hated it when people saw me as their possession. Kaidoh just looked at the courts as the match started and said, "Pshh…It's her choice." I whispered something below my breath, sure that he wouldn't hear it. "Thank you…" Yuuta took what he said as a yes and continued to drag me off to somewhere. He stopped near the trees out of earshot.

Yuuta turned to look at me and asked, "Who was that?" "Kaidoh." "You seem close to him." "Really?" Yuuta went silent for a minute before hesitantly asking, "Does he know…?" I smiled slightly. It was just like Yuuta to get worried for me. I nodded and said, "Mm. He was the first since Tezuka not to run away." Yuuta cringed. I sighed. He was probably recollecting his memory of first learning that I was a dragon. I hit his head lightly and said, "Yuuta, listen, I'll be fine on my own in Seigaku." He looked up at me before leaning down to my ear and whispering, "Call me if anything." I nodded and hit his shoulder playfully, a small smile dancing on my lips.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Kaidoh cleared his throat, bringing Yuuta and Jamie back to reality. "Pshh…The match ended," he said, pointing at the court. "Game and match, Seigaku's Fuji, 7-5!" the referee announced. "Yay!" Jamie said, pumping her fist into the air, "I knew he would do it!" She noticed Hyotei walking towards the court. _Ah, too bad Kaze isn't joining their school till after this tournament_, she thought to her self. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. The world was a blur of color in her eyes. _No, I…this can't be my limit!_ She felt herself lose her footing as she fell backwards.

* * *

**...Is this considered a cliffhanger?**


	33. Chapter 33 The Brother and a Fever

**Ne~ Finally, a bit of fluff. Oh, hi again and again i do not own PoT**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Jamie fell backwards as if something took the strength from her feet. "Jamie!" Kaidoh turned around and caught her before she hit the floor. Yuuta rushed towards her. "Come on," Yuuta said to Kaidoh as he helped the other second year hold the unconscious girl up, "Let's lay her down on the bench there." Kaidoh nodded. Once they laid her down, Yuuta said, "Stay here, I'm going to go get Aniki." Kaidoh watched the boy run off towards the courts before looking at Jamie again. She was panting heavily. He placed his hand over her forehead. "Ow!" He retracted his arm. _She's burning up._

Yuuta soon came back with Fuji and the rest of the Seigaku regulars. "Nya! Kaidoh, what's wrong with her?!" "Pshh…a fever." The girl on the bench shifted her position and soon stirred. "Uhh…" she said as she held herself up with her elbows, "What happened?" "You fainted, Jamie," a voice foreign to the second years and the first years said. They turned to see a raven haired boy with deep brown eyes, standing and holding a plastic bag with containers in it. "What's the Seigaku hottie, Jeremy, doing here?" a random Seigaku girl whispered. "Is he here because of the monster?" "What?! No way!" "You forgot this," he said, holding out the plastic bag to Jamie. "Oh, thanks." She sat up a little too quickly and almost fell over again. "Jamie," Fuji said, kneeling beside her, "Don't over exert yourself." Jamie grumbled but laid back down. "Um…" Momo said unsurely, fiddling with his fingers, "is Jeremy-san your boyfriend?"

Jamie probably would've doubled back with laughter but since she couldn't, she put her hand over her mouth in effort to filter her laughter. "W-What?" Momo said, blushing from embarrassment. She put up two fingers. "O-One, he's annoying," she said, between laughter, "Two, he's my brother." The boys stared at her in shock, excluding the third year regulars. "Don't you know his last name," she asked, resisting the urge to take out her phone and picture their reactions, "His name is Jeremy Flame." "WHAT?!" She had to cover her ears to prevent them from bursting. "T-Technically, he's my younger brother," she continued, unsurely. "WHAT?!" This time she sat up in shock. "Geh, dizzy." She held her hand to her forehead. Jeremy sighed and just said, "Being sick for three whole weeks will do that to you."

Kaidoh turned towards her and scowled. "Pshh…You've been sick for three weeks?" Jamie averted her eyes. "N-o" "Jamie," Yuuta said with a sigh, "You're the worst liar I've meet." Before anyone could start talking again, they heard a stampede of feet running towards them. They turned around and saw fangirls shouting Jeremy's name. "Shoot." The raven haired boy turned around and started running. While he did that, he shouted, "One of you take her back home for me please, her navigational skills suck!"

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

"Does not!" I shouted at the retreating figure. I growled before grabbing the plastic bag I forgot. I took out some of the containers as the boys watched and passed it to the Seigaku regulars and Yuuta. "Ne," I said as I gave them the containers, "It's to celebrate victory."

* * *

**Jeremy skipped about six years meaning he's in the same year as Tezuka, Fuji and the rest, FYI.**


	34. Chapter 34 Sharing Food

**Here's another chapter, 2 in 1 day, yay! I do not own PoT again despite how much i want to**

* * *

**~~YUUTA'S P.O.V~~**

I opened the container that Jamie gave me and steam hit my face as soon as I did. "It's pumpkin porridge," she explained, "I didn't know how to bake a cake." The rest of the Seigaku regulars opened the container and started eating. "Jamie-neko, are you alright? Where's your share?" Eiji-san asked her politely. Jamie wasn't lying down on the bench anymore, she was sitting up straight. "Eh, I don't have a share," she said, "I made it for the regulars and Yuuta cause he's my best friend." I sighed as I sat on the bench opposite of her. "Eh?! Jamie-neko, you can have mine," Eiji-san offered, holding out the container of pumpkin porridge. She shook her head and pushed the bowl/container back to him, saying, "I made it for the winners but Yuuta's an exception. I didn't do anything but watch. Plus, you guys probably are hungry." "There's a 100% chance that we're hungry," Inui-san muttered under his breath. Eiji-san nodded hesitantly and started eating the porridge. I placed a spoonful into my mouth to try it too.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"Mm…" Jamie smiled at Yuuta who was starting to gobble the porridge. "Idiot," she heard someone say beside her as a hand hit her head. She looked up as she rubbed the sore spot and saw Kaidoh sitting next to her. He was looking at the rest of the regulars who were eating the food she gave them. "Not eating?" She gestured at the container on his lap. He hissed as he held the container out to her. "Eat it." "E-Eh? But it's for you…" "Pshh…You're the one sick," he pointed out, not smiling once, "And I'm not hungry." Jamie hesitantly took the container from him and looked thoroughly guilty. She took a plastic spoon and soon started eating._ Kaidoh's hungry but he gave food to her_, Fuji realized as he chuckled next to Yuuta. She scooped a spoonful of the porridge and held it in front of him. "I-I'm only giving you one," she said, turning a bit red from embarrassment, "Take it or leave it." Kaidoh's eyes widened in surprise but he opened his mouth and leaned forward to eat it.

Suddenly, Jamie pulled the spoon away from him as she said, teasingly, "On second thoughts~" Kaidoh scowled at the girl who just giggled and passed him a separate spoon. "I like teasing people but I'm not that mean," she said with a smile as she passed him back the container, "I left half of it for you." Kaidoh raised his brow but ate anyway. "Why are you always like this?" "Huh?" Jamie looked confused as she asked, "Like what?" "Why do you put your friends before yourself?" Kaidoh asked. Jamie tilted her head to the side before turning to watch Tomo-chan trying to coax Echizen into eating the food she made for him. "Probably because to me, friends are family," she explained with a sigh, "And I treasure my family."

After a while, Eiji asked everyone, "Who's going to accompany Jamie-neko home?" They stayed in silence with the exception of Jamie's protests as she said she can go home alone. "I'll go," Tezuka and Kaidoh said at the same moment. _WHAAAAT?!_

* * *

**Sudden amount of fluff. Reviews are appreciated.**


	35. Chapter 35 Yuuta's Confession

**I do not own PoT. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

Everyone else left already except for me, Jamie and Tezuka buchou. "Kaidoh, Tezuka, you don't have to accompany me. I'm serious," Jamie said as she walked in between us. "Yeah, but you're brother will probably call me Tezunaut for life," Tezuka buchou said, expressionless. Jamie couldn't help smirking as she said dryly, "Like he'll ever stop." I hissed before asking her, "Is Fuji-san your boyfriend?" She looked at me blankly before tilting her head. Tezuka buchou sighed. "He means Yuuta."

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"Oh." She was silent for a while before she started, "No, but he did confess to me during primary one."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ An eight year old Fuji Yuuta stood in front of the seven year old Jamie on the rooftop. "I like you!" Yuuta exclaimed, turning red. Jamie tilted her head to the side before replying, "Hm? I like you too, you're my best friend."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"You friendzoned him?" Kaidoh said, raising his brow. Jamie laughed heartily. "I'm surprised you know that phrase," she said, grinning, "Sort of, I never knew what a crush was that time. Yuuta knew so one day, he sent me a letter expressing his love but I turned him down. I knew he was probably making a mistake with that anyway." Tezuka looked forward as he said, "Well, Fuji's going to be interested." "Tezuka!"

Suddenly, they heard a chorus of barks. They looked forward to see Mairu bounding towards them. "Hey, Mairu!" Jamie greeted but the golden retriever growled and started barking. Jamie sighed. "I know," she said, "You were only trying to help but I didn't want to miss their tournament!" Mairu sighed before walking to Tezuka and Kaidoh. She jumped onto them in turn to say hi. "You guys can leave me here, Mairu will take me back," she said, smiling at the two boys. Though hesitant, Tezuka bid farewell and left. Jamie turned and said, not looking at him but waving, "Bye, Kaidoh. See you tomorrow." Kaidoh hissed and watched the girl walk away for a while before turning to the opposite direction.

* * *

**...Kaidoh saying friendzoned? Waaaaay too OOC... But whatever. Review please!**


	36. Chapter 36 At home

**i do not own PoT**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I groaned as I sat up in bed. "That's what you get for ignoring your sickness for three weeks," a certain dog barked. Mairu jumped onto my bed and licked my face. "You're not going out today," she stated, sighing. "Eh?! B-But the tennis club…" Mairu sighed again. "Really? Is that all you think of?" "I promised them I'd be there…" "Listen Jamie, they're your friends now. They might come over to check on you," Mairu said, before she exited my room. I managed a small smile as I whispered to myself, "Maybe." They would be too busy with practice, I told myself as I flopped back onto my bed and soon went to sleep…again.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Mairu walked out of Jamie's room. _Sheesh…I'm definitely not telling her that that snake guy already came but she was asleep_, she thought to herself as she walked out the house. She looked around and saw two people coming towards the house. "Is this Jamie's house, Inui?" the bubbly red head asked pointing at the house. The guy with the oblique glasses nodded and said, "Yes and that's probably her dog." "Who ya callin' her dog?! I have a name ya know!" Mairu suddenly barks in Japanese. Mairu looked at her collar and found a flower shaped pin on it. _When did she put the animal translator on me?_ "EH?! A talking dog!" Eiji exclaimed in surprise. "That's probably Jeremy's doing," Inui said, writing it in his notebook. "Yes, it was my brother who did it but could ya tell me why ya here?" she barked again. "We're here to check on Jamie." Mairu sighed again and barked, "That big sis of mine, she fell asleep again but I'll wake her up for you guys. She still thought today was a school day and wanted t' go t' th' tennis club of yours. C'mon in first." She opened the house door skillfully with one paw. Eiji and Inui looked at each other before entering the house.

"EH?! WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Jamie screamed in shock and surprise when she saw Inui and Eiji in her room. "Ne, Jamie-neko! You're awake!"

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

After that scream, we talked for a while before they had to go back. I smiled slightly to myself. "Told you they'd come." "Yeah."

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending.**


	37. Chapter 37 Akutsu's Appearance

**I Do Not Own PoT. Enjoy~**

* * *

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I sighed as I worked my way to the courts. I just recovered from a fever so I was a little late…Okay, maybe 2 hours late isn't a 'little'. As I turned around the corner, I saw the sempai who almost hurt me, Arai, fall to the ground. I turned to look at the server who hit that tennis ball. "Akutsu," I said, my eyes widening as I saw the grayish-silvery haired middle schooler who was about 30 cm taller than me, "What are you doing here?" "What are you doing?!" Arai shouted angrily. Soon, everything was a blur. And the next thing I knew, Arai was on the ground, beaten and bruised. "Akutsu!" Another blur of movement. Then I saw Echizen on the ground with cuts and gashes. "Get Echizen to the infirmary," I told the freshman beside the cocky rookie, "I'll handle it from here." The freshman nodded and lifted Echizen and started towards the infirmary.

"So who do we have here?" Akutsu said in a taunting manner. "Tch, you forgot me? I'm hurt," I replied in a fake-hurt-mocking voice. His amber eyes widened a bit in realization. Bet he remembers now. "Jamie? What are you doing here?" "I school here and that was my friends you just hurt." "You're always like that. Don't you know? Sometimes you need to give them the message the hard way." I clenched my teeth. "Yeah, sometimes, not every time like you." "Huh, so you still disapprove of my style eh?" "Of course! You're hurting a lot of people!" He smirked slightly as he said, raising his racket a bit, "Why don't we see you try and protect them?" His other hand opened to reveal sharp stones. Dang, was I lucky to have my racket with me or what?

**~~KAIDOH'S P.O.V~~**

One of the freshman trio passed me with Echizen who was cut up pretty good. "Ah! Kaidoh sempai!" "What?" I answered, a little bit irritated. Can't he see that the rookie needed help? The freshman filched a bit before continuing. "It's Flame-chan." Jamie? I turned to look at him. "She said she was going against this really tall guy who did this to Ryoma-kun." "Where are they?" "L-last I saw them, outside the clubroom." I hissed before turning around. Next stop, the clubroom.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Jamie dodged all of the stones shot at her. "Tch, give up already," Akutsu said, getting annoyed, "It's no use, no use!" "There's always another way! I told you that before remember?" Then suddenly, Kaidoh appeared at the corner. "Who do we have here? Another target?" Akutsu said as he redirected the stones towards him. "No way am I letting that happen!" Jamie, raised her racket in effort to stop the stones. "Jamie!"

* * *

**I'm not sure which fanfic i'm going to start with first. ShishidouxOC or KenyaxOC? Review and tell me pls!**


	38. Chapter 38 Hurt again

**Sorry if this is reeeaaally late but thanks to all the people who have reviewed, followed or favourited my story. It means a lot to me! I do not own PoT. ~MYSTIC**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Five stones stuck out of Jamie's arms as she managed to stop seven more sharp stones from hitting Kaidoh with a backhand swing. "Tch." Blood slowly trickled down her arm. She pulled the stones out of her arm as Kaidoh just stared at her in shock. She turned towards him. He flinched at the visible anger showed in her eyes. "Kaidoh, you could've gotten hurt!" "Pshh…The freshman told me that you were challenging some guy that I doubt was from our school," he replied before grabbing her uninjured hand and proceeded to drag her to the infirmary, "Before you say anything, you need to go to the infirmary." "But-" "Pshh…Shut up."

Ryuzaki sensei was surprised when Kaidoh opened the infirmary door but was even more surprised when Jamie entered after him. Kaidoh had let go of her hand right before they entered the infirmary. "What happened?" Ryuzaki sensei asked. Jamie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Kaidoh replied, "Pshh…She got hurt by some guy." He raised her left arm to show the coach the wounds.

**~~TIME SKIP, IN CLUBROOM~~**

Jamie sighed as she listened to Momo, Eiji, Oishi and Taka talk about Echizen being attacked. Thankfully, Ryuzaki sensei agreed to keep her wounds a secret. She had told everyone else that one of Jeremy's experiments went wrong and everyone believed her so the only ones who knew what actually happened was herself and Kaidoh. She didn't tell Ryuzaki the name of her attacker.

_Akutsu never changed_, the half dragon thought to herself, _And I thought I made a lasting impression on him_…_Tch_. "Jamie!" Momo exclaimed, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Ah! What is it, Momo?" "Do you know who Akutsu is?"

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I stared at him for a long moment before answering, rubbing the back of my neck, "Sort of…" "Eh?! How?" Eiji said, surprise completely taking over him. "Same year I met you guys."

* * *

**Of course Jamie out of all people would get angry at someone who was targeted for endangering themselves even though she's the one hurt...*sigh* Review please!**


	39. Chapter 39 Jin

_**FLASHBACK**_

_7-year-old Jamie bumped into someone on her way home. "Sorry!" she said, looking up at the boy she bumped into. 9-year-old Akutsu Jin glared at the girl who just stared blankly at him. "Tch." The boy shoved her to the side forcefully with one hand but instead of falling down, Jamie jumped over his arm. "Hey! That's not nice you know!" "Tch. Why do you care annoying girl?" "Because," she said grabbing his wrist and dragging him somewhere, "You won't have any friends!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I kinda taught him that he shouldn't be so aggressive and thought he changed," Jamie said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Guess I was wrong." Then the door opened and Echizen walked in. "Echizen! Are you okay?!" Oishi asked, worrying as per usual. "I fell down," was all the super rookie said.

**~~JAMIE'S P.O.V~~**

I left them in the clubroom seeing as they were caught up in their own speech. I kicked a stone around as memories swirled my thoughts...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Tch, leave me alone," 9-year-old Akutsu said to the brown eyed girl next to him. He had just gotten into a fight. A cut was visible on his cheek, red blood oozing out. Quite forcefully, Jamie dragged him to the nearest park bench and forced him to sit. "What are you doing-" He was cut off when 7-year-old Jamie used a tissue to wipe the blood away. "Hold still Jin." Akutsu grumbled though he complied, "Since when were we on first name basis?" Jamie tilted her head to the side. "Eh? You never noticed Jin? I've called you this since we met!"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**


End file.
